Superhero If: LeftBehind?
by bustercall
Summary: "ok, no me explayare mucho ni diré nada raro sobre el asunto pero...¡¿yo que coño hago en este lugaaaaaaaaar!" Grito Blaze con pánico al verse en una Kuoh que no conocía con su peor pesadilla cumplida... caer en el chiche de los superheroes de viajar a dimensiones alternativas de su mismo universo (Fic Cross Superhero - Highschool DxD If: Left Behind)
1. Chapter 1

**(((¨¨¨¨ _El tipo que nunca término "del odio al amor" presenta_ ¨¨¨¨¨)))**

-¡PUEDE QUE TU SEAS SU HERMANO… PERO! – La mirada de Issei eclipsaba completamente la que tenía Riser -¡JAMAS SE TE OCURRA HABLAR DE ELLA ASI!-

-¡FU, FU, JA, JA JA ¡ - El arrogante Phoenix se reincorporo lentamente -¡AL MENOS TUS GOLPES MEJORARON… DEMONIO INFERIOR… ¡PERO ME PREGUNTO CUANTO DURARA ESO!...-

Un trio de secundarios que poco o nada aportarían después de la historia luego de su arco entraban en escena, se trataban de Camelia Ronove la Milf de turno, Isaac Ronove el cual era el típico personaje cuya apariencia le daría el protagonismo en su propio anime y una jovencita sin nombre que a nadie le importaba pero que cumplía con el rol de ser la sirvienta enamorada en secreto de su amo

-Mucho gusto Ravel Phoenix…- el joven se detuvo frente a Issei y la chica -…soy Isaac Ronove y he venido a decirte que te convertirás en mi esposa…-

-wow, un matrimonio arreglado a la fuerza con el interés romántico de turno…- bufaba un ¿Issei? Un tanto lejos de la discusión sacando su siempre fiel botella de Vodka para servirse un trago en una copa y luego tirar la copa para beber directo de la botella -…a veces olvido que aquí estamos en Highschool DxD y que en este lugar no se tira de otro conflicto amoroso que no sea ese…-

 **(((¨¨¨¨ _En conjunto con el cabron que dejo tirado su papel en conjunto con el fic "El jardín de los pecadores"¨¨¨¨¨)))_**

-¡No lo entiendo Kiba!...- Gritaba Issei resistiendo el embate de su amigo y alguna vez compañero quien sin ninguna clase de restricción moral o de contemplación por su bienestar atacaba implacable -…¡tu no eres asi!...-

El caballero rubio detenía momentáneamente su frenesí como si las palabras de su amigo le hubieran llegado, sin embargo solo era cuestión de unos segundos para que un repentino dolor de cabeza lo asaltara e hiciera que su ira creciera nuevamente de manera desmesurada reanudando su ataque con un ataque en estoque el cual buscaba atravesar a Issei de lado a lado

-¡TENEMOS QUE LIBERARNOS DE ALGUNA MANERA!...- Gritaba Ravel presa del pánico -….¡ALGO ESTA MAL CON YUUTO KUN!...-

-¡Esto es diferente, no tiene nada que ver con su odio por las Excalibur!...- anunciaba Akeno haciendo que aun con su limitada movilidad todos volteasen a verla -…¡él realmente está tratando de asesinar a Issei!...-

-si… de hecho se trata de algo así…- contestaba una voz extraña a la espalda de todos, haciendo que la atención de todos los presentes a excepción del caballero Berserker se fuera hacia él, una sombra totalmente cubierta por una holgada gabardina negra que cubría su rostro con la amplia capucha de esta y una bufanda que solo dejaba a la vista sus ojos color miel -…así que mientras él está ocupado en lo suyo…- diciendo eso, su mirada se posaba sobre la caballero de Ravel Phoenix, una indefensa Shidou Irina por el ataque de las dagas de sombra del Caballero Gremory -¡…yo cobrare mi venganza personal contra esta perra!...-

Habiendo anunciado sus intenciones, dramáticamente sacaba del interior de su gabardina una larga espada de color negro la cual alzaba dramáticamente sobre su cabeza, preparada para bajarla en un tajo que cortaría limpiamente a su victima

SLASH

Más sin embargo el embravecido corte del furico sujeto anónimo era detenido en seco por un embate horizontal de las dos espadas de otra figura misteriosa, una chica que iba vestida con un traje de combate negro exageradamente ceñido a su cuerpo el cual dejaba a la vista un amplio escote siendo este usado en conjunto con una holgada capa de color blanco, la misteriosa figura en cuestión disfrazando su identidad de manera estrafalaria cubría todo su rostro con un accesorio que cubria todo su rostro a excepción de sus ojos cubriendo el resto de su cabeza con una capucha que curiosamente la forma en la que terminaban sus amarres le daban una caricaturesca apariencia de orejas de conejo a estas

-¡MALDITA PERRA!...- Gruñía el misterioso sujeto dando un salto hacia atrás permitiendo a quien acababa de salvar el día acomodarse para defender a todos quienes estaban atrás suyo

-¡un momento!...- exclamaba Xenovia atónita -…¡¿esas son Excalibur Mimic y Excalibur Rapidly?!...-

-¡¿Cómo es posible?!...- Exclamaba Shidou Irina observando su brazo, su pulsera con Mimic estaba en su lugar haciendo que la confusión de todo el asunto aumentara al haber al parecer dos espadas exactamente iguales por no decir la misma -…¡¿Quién eres?!...-

 _-¡mierda!¡cierto que no he pensado en una identidad secreta!...-_

-esto…mi nombre… mi nombre es…- murmuraba esta no obstante con asco, no podía creer que tuviera que arriesgar su vida por un grupo de sucios y asquerosos demonios, situación mas grotesca cuando uno de estos se trataba de una versión alterna de si misma -…¡yo soy SI Elphet!...- exclamo con fuerza desde su pecho -…¡y soy una superheroina!...-

-¿superheroina?...- preguntaba extrañada Sona Sitri sintiendo un leve repelús en sus carnes -…no sé por qué pero el termino me enoja sobremanera…-

 **(((¨¨¨¨ _En el proyecto Crossover más ambicioso de toda la historia (Infinity War no cuenta)_ ¨¨¨¨¨)))**

-Supongo que al final se tenía que reducir a todo esto…- anunciaba un Issei en su Balance Breaker versión tergiversada Phoenix -…¡NO DEJARE QUE ESTE HIJO DE PERRA HAGA LO QUE QUIERA CON NOSOTROS!...-

-Vaya, hasta que por fin dices algo que no me provoca partirte la cara compañero…- anunciaba otro sujeto también dotado con la Boosted Gear, solo que este usaba en vez de la armadura completa dos garras así como dos botines compuestos por la Sacred Gear dragón, el resto de su indumentaria consistía en el traje de superhéroe que portaba orgulloso en su hogar -…¡cuando acabe contigo ire directamente por su jefe pedazo de cabron!¡espero que estés listo porque traje un regalo únicamente para ti!...- anunciaba el Sekiryuutei enmascarado sacando de su traje un frasco de Vaselina

-No tienes que preocuparte "Blaze"…- anunciaba el antagonista de esta pseudo historia sonriendo crapulamente retorciendo sus ojos mirando con desdén a sus dos enemigos desde el aire, sus dos alas negras lo elevaban majestuosamente sobre el cielo haciendo que su cabello castaño hondease libremente -…¡cuando acabe con ustedes dos y con la perra de esta dimensión!¡IRE DIRECTAMENTE POR ESA PERRA Y LE COBRARE LO QUE ME HA HECHO!...-

Gritaba lo que al parecer en el aire era un tercer idiota con la misma apariencia del protagonista principal de la historia

-¡Y REAFIRMARE MI IDENTIDAD COMO HYODO ISSEI!...-

 **(((¨¨¨¨ _En una historia donde al parecer, cierto imbécil tiene que hacer incluso de antagonista o villano para que el fandom esté contento_ ¨¨¨¨¨)))**

* * *

 **SUPERHERO If: Left Behind?...¿que?**

Fic escrito por Bustercall tomando como base Superhero y Highschool DxD if: Left Behind con permiso y por peticion de Aeretr por cuestiones de que el primero no sabe cuando mantener la boca cerrada

* * *

-Ok, ¿qué coño fue todo eso?...- preguntaba un molesto Blaze cruzado de brazos en medio de lo que parecía ser un infinito espacio onírico completamente negro donde lo único que habían era una enorme pantalla plana de más de cien pulgadas y una mujer excepcionalmente voluptuosa la cual desprendía un clara aura de divinidad proporcionalmente grande al tamaño de su masivo escote -…¡NO!¡corrijo mi pregunta!¡¿Qué coño es aquí y quien coño es usted?!...-

-bueno, es algo complejo de explicar…- comenzaba ella con un tono solemne y casi majestuoso -…yo soy Chichigami, la santa Diosa de las tetas… y tu estas aquí porque ha surgido una situación en la que requiero de mi campeón más grande…-

Durante unos segundos, Blaze se mantuvo en silencio hasta que decidió quitarse la máscara y respirar hondamente, para luego sacar un cacho de cierta sustancia alucinógena de color verde y tirarla al suelo

-no más de esta cosa…- bufo para si mismo palmeándose la cara levemente -…ya me está comenzando a joder de verdad de manera seria…-

-No estas drogado muchachito…- anunciaba la suprema deidad mirando con cierto escepticismo al castaño -… en serio estás hablando con la Diosa de las tetas…-

Nuevamente el castaño se quedaba en silencio unos segundos asimilando la información en su cabeza, volteando a mirar a sus alrededores notando que no había nada y que solo la oscuridad infinita se percibía en ese lugar haciéndole arquear una ceja

 _-ok, puede que algo de supernatural si tenga este lugar…-_

 _-esto ha llegado a un nuevo nivel en la escala del subnormalonimetro…- agregaba Ddraig igual de perplejo que Issei -…no puedo creer que las cosas se hayan retorcido hasta este punto…-_

-bueno, supongo que si bien ya he tratado con ángeles, demonios, Valquirias de otra dimensión, Golems de piedra asalariados y sus primos nazis… esto me supera aun un poco…- le contestaba Issei a la diosa de las tetas -… tendrás que disculparme que sea un poco reacio y no es que yo sea precisamente de mente cerrada…-

-si, te entiendo…- contestaba ella condescendiente -… sé que la existencia de un ser que se mueva por el omniverso de manera fragante únicamente por el clamor de los hombres por las tetas es cuanto menos ridícula, pero sígueme el juego ¿quieres?...-

-claro, esta historia tiene que ir para alguna parte… eso espero…-

-¡Claro que si…!- contestando con entusiasmo la Diosa notaba su exaltación haciendo que se recompusiera tosiendo sobre su puño con modismos más recatados -…Hyodo Issei…No ¡Blaze! Te he invocado a este lugar porque necesito tu poder para proteger al mundo…-

Y de manera que ella no podía creer, Issei celebraba apretando su puño y haciendo el amague de un puño

-¡Si bebe!¡esto es lo que pedía!¡una misión para salvar al mundo encargado directamente por una gran deidad!¡no se puede ser más puto amo que eso!...- con renovado entusiasmo Issei volteaba a mirar a la Diosa con ojitos iluminados por la ilusión -…¡¿me darás tu bendición para poder enfrentar a la invasión que llegara a la ciudad en una semana?!...-

La deidad aflojándose un poco el collar que tenía dejaba entrever una leve incomodidad

-bueno, de eso también quería hablar contigo…- bufaba ella -…no es tu mundo precisamente el que necesito que salves…-

-¡¿QUE?!...- Gritaba claramente molesto y confundido el superhéroe -…¡¿QUE COÑO SIGNIFICA ESO DE QUE "NO ES TU MUNDO" EL QUE QUIERO QUE SALVES?!...-

-Veras si, tu mundo está pasando por una situación compleja, una serie de seres de otra dimensión arribaran y destruirán toda forma de vida conocida y de paso pretenden o secuestrarte o directamente asesinarte, pero esa no es la situación de gravedad aquí…-

-¿secuestrarme?...- preguntaba Issei confundido siendo ignorado por la diosa quien pasaba del nerviosismo a un tono más serio y contundente

-no sé qué clase de poderes maneje la persona que está dirigiendo la invasión a tu mundo, pero al parecer es lo suficientemente grande para dispersarse entre dimensiones alternas y una de sus remanentes ha entrado directamente en otro universo paralelo al tuyo…- diciendo eso la Deidad cruzaba sus piernas y llevaba sus manos a su rodilla -…tu enemigo personal se ha metido en otra historia y está haciendo destrozos en esta, creo que es una situación claramente peligrosa y que requiere de tu asistencia de manera excepcional…-

Diciendo eso Chichigami abría en la pantalla plana una serie de escenas donde un Issei convertido en demonio al parecer de la casa Phoenix peleaba inclemente contra un Riser Phoenix claramente Buffeado de manera antinatural el cual lo iba reduciendo poco a poco en combate, todo ante la aterrada mirada de una jovencita de cabellos dorados peinados en dos trenzas rizadas en forma de taladros

-ok, voy captando la idea, ese es un yo… demonio… si, demonio en efecto…- contestaba el asintiendo con la mano en su mentón -…que ha alcanzado el Balance Breaker sin problema, no como yo…- continuaba asintiendo -… pero aun así no puede con el perdedor de Riser Phoenix al cual yo derrote literalmente estando ebrio… claro que le daré el beneficio de notar que este tipo definitivamente se ve más agresivo y más buffeado que cuando yo lo enfrente…-

-así es…- contestaba la Diosa -…sin embargo continua mirando por favor…-

Asintiendo Issei volteaba a mirar nuevamente a la pantalla para ver como un enemigo totalmente diferente y fuera de lugar del contexto también reducía en combate a buena parte del Grupo Gremory y del Grupo Sitri notando la particularidad de que en este habían unos demonios que el reconocía antaño del grupo Phoenix también, sin embargo una persona le llamo la atención en especial

-¿Xenovia es un demonio ahora?...- preguntaba este claramente consternado -…¿puedo preguntar cómo esta cabeza hueca termino vendiéndole su culo a los demonios?...-

-De la misma manera que en el canon de la historia original…- contestaba ella con desinterés sacando un boll de fresas comenzando a comer de este -…se dio cuenta de la muerte de Dios y la iglesia le dio caza orillándola a buscar refugio entre los seres que antes deploro…-

Nuevamente Issei se quedaba en silencio para luego tallarse el tabique claramente estresado

-ok, no discutiré la lógica de por qué la iglesia dejo ir así de fácil a la única persona en toda una generación capaz de empuñar una de las únicas armas especiales que ellos tienen para pelear contra los demonios o por que esta se uniría a ellos cuando fue criada literalmente para aborrecerlos…- diciendo eso ahora extendía su mano a sus costados -…. Mira si, se ve que la situación es peliaguda y complicada, pero primero, tengo que velar únicamente por mi mundo, el resto de los mundos que se vaya al carajo… segundo, no me puede importar menos que el mundo de otros yo alternos se esté yendo a la mierda por culpa del subnormal que está atacando mi dimensión por que literalmente no es mi culpa… ¡y tercero!...- esta vez Issei subía el tono de su voz con enojo -…¡ya que estas en eso de llamar a otros yo de realidades alternas a pelear por otro imbécil!¡¿Por qué no enviaste a nadie para ayudarme en mi pelea compañera?!¡Otro Issei OP como yo hubiera venido de puta madre para la mierda que se nos va a venir en una semana!...-

Chichigami pasaba de su célere posición para tomar una más seria y directa

-Si te soy sincera, pensé en hacer eso como pago por tu ayuda, pero…- bufaba ella girando sus ojos al costado levemente avergonzada

 _-me estás diciendo ¡¿Qué tengo que ir a pelear en otra dimensión por qué si?!...- Preguntaba un Hyodo Issei claramente ido hacia el lado de los EdgeLords un Issei con unas claras ojeras y palidez en su piel el cual vestía una armadura negra con ornamentos al parecer hechos de hueso sobresaliendo por todo su se asi como tres enormes colas de lagarto, con una amplia y holgada capa de color roja y empuñando una espada similar a la Excalibur Original pero también en su versión Edgelord_

 _-Bueno, claro que hay una razón justificada…- puntualizaba ella tocándose tímidamente entre sus dedos índices -…supongo que habrás algo que quieras a cambio por ir a pelear en esta dimensión_

 _-Probablemente…- contestaba el Issei mitad Belmont, mitad Dracula, Mitad Dragon insecto Babosa mutalogena sobrenatural -…pero mi fanfic fue cancelado por lo que no tengo razones para ir a pelear por alguien mas…-_

 _-Pero tienes que entender…- contraponía la Diosa de las tetas con un tono de súplica -… Tu historia estaba llena de clichés, y quien la escribía ya no era un adolescente al que le gustara Linkin Park o My Chemical Romance_

 _-¡Nada!¡olvídese señora…!- contestaba una vez más el Issei Edgelord extendiendo su palma despectivo -…¡me largo a mi trono en Castlevania a esperar si alguna vez la historia continua para ir a buscar venganza contra mi padre por lo que me hizo y lo que le hizo a todos a mi alrededor!¡Vámonos Yuume!...-_

 _-Hi Onii chan…- contestaba una niña pequeña la cual iba vestida con la armadura de la Boosted Gear, a diferencia de su hermano mayor, esta se despedía respetuosamente de la deidad, causándole un leve repelús a esta por el contraste entre la apariencia de niña tierna e inocente con las claras cicatrices de la deformación de la pupa en su mejilla izquierda_

-como entenderás… tú eres la única versión de ti a la que podía recurrir…- agregaba ella con un toque triste

 _-ni por todas las bendiciones de las tetas en todas las realidades llamaría al otro Issei Edgelord, con el primero ya quede vacunada…-_

Sin embargo, la voz de Chichigami no llego a los oídos de Issei Blaze quien claramente estaba totalmente concentrado mirando a la pantalla, una escena que le había helado particularmente la sangre

La del Issei de esa dimensión, la Phoenix Yandere y las otras noblezas demoniacas completamente inertes y sobre la pila de sus cadáveres… el sujeto de capucha tomando del cuello a una moribunda Shidou Irina elevándola lo suficiente para que sus pies no tocaran base

 _-Sus ojos… son como los míos…-_ Murmuraba Issei Blaze mirando la mirada endurecida de la versión alterna de su amiga de la infancia e interés amoroso haciendo que su antipatía se redujera considerablemente _-…debe haber perdido muchas cosas como para tener esa mirada…-_

Apretando sus puños, lo último que deseaba imaginar era ver a su Irina consumida por el dolor y la ira, precisamente por eso él estaba peleando en su dimensión, para que ninguna persona inocente tuviera que sentir ese dolor alguna vez

 _-…¿Qué debería hacer…Izana?...-_

Se preguntó a sí mismo, volviendo a la realidad cuando el sujeto enmascarado se bajaba la bufanda revelándole de manera grotesca una serie de cicatrices que si bien disfrazaban levemente su identidad, podía reconocer a un sujeto que era inquietantemente igual a él en apariencia

-han pasado los años… y sigo amándote mi querida Irina Shidou…- bufaba este apretando el cuello de la castaña de coletas con más fuerza haciéndole soltar un alarido cuasi gutural que hizo abrir los ojos de terror a Blaze -…Te amo tanto…pero… También quiero destruirte completamente…-

Diciendo eso, el sujeto enmascarado empalaba furiosamente el pecho de su presa con su espada negra y delgada, callando la boca de esta con su propia boca sellando un beso grotescamente repulsivo el cual era lo último que podía sentir la antigua exorcista antes de perder la vida, dejándola caer luego a la pila de cadáveres

Para ese punto Issei Blaze ya se encontraba temblando del shock y de la ira, por lo cual el ver como luego esa versión tergiversada de él comenzaba a apuñalar el cadáver de ella con ímpetu grotesco y haciendo al principio reaccionar a este con leves espasmos hasta que finalmente quedaba completamente inerte

-Como veras, este enemigo que se ha adentrado en esta historia tiene como uno de sus objetivos eliminar a la Shidou Irina de esta dimensión…- señalaba Chichigami llevando el tema por donde le interesaba a Blaze -…una particularidad que tiene quien en tu mundo se hace llamar "el supremo concejero" es su fijación por ti, por ella y por otra chica llamada Izana…-

Ante la mención de su amiga de la infancia muerta un claramente enojado Issei se preparaba para atacar a la Deidad quien inmediatamente advirtió de este comportamiento

-en este mundo no existe esa chica…- confeso ella con seriedad, preparada para responder a la afrenta de su campeón -…pero ese "tu" que está ahí probablemente reaccione volátilmente al notar ese detalle de que ella no existe en esa realidad, por lo que el fin para la chica que amas pueda resultar mucho peor…-

Para tensión e intriga de la Diosa de las tetas, Hyodo Issei se quedaba viendo en silencio la pantalla ya congelada con la escena de ese aparente otro yo monstruoso sonriéndole mórbidamente a la cámara, un tiempo largo transcurrió antes de que él mostrase reacción alguna

-esa no es mi Shidou Irina…- contestaba él monocorde -… de hecho si ese otro yo, el yo demonio que está en esa dimensión no pudo protegerla por estar más interesado en cuidar a su Rey y al resto de su Harem no es mi problema…de hecho solo por eso iria hasta ese lugar a matarlo yo personalmente, pero…- volteando a mirar con una triste convicción, Blaze nuevamente encaraba a la Diosa -…si yo ayudo a defender a esa dimensión ¿Qué ganare a cambio?...-

La Diosa de las tetas sonreía con satisfacción

-no puedo ofrecerte mucho más que un Power Up conveniente para cuando más lo necesites en tu historia…-

Colocándose nuevamente su máscara, Blaze le dedicaba una última mirada a la deidad que apelaba por su favor

-¿este Power Up me ayudara para cuando empiece la invasión a mi dimensión?...-

-No lo se…- contestaba ella -… este Power Up tipo sacado del culo vendrá cuando más lo necesites, eso es algo que ni tu ni yo sabremos con exactitud cuándo lo necesitaras…-

Nuevamente Blaze se quedaba en silencio, meditando

-Lo hare…- contestaba este con firme convicción y completa resolución, alzando su puño determinado -…dime que es lo que tengo que hacer Chichigami sama…-

La mujer sonreía complacida, no solo por el hecho de que el mocoso hubiera aceptado ayudarla, sino por las razones que lo hacía, alguien que se hiciera llamar superhéroe jamás dejaría a las personas que peligraran abandonadas por más que pretendiera mostrar lo contrario

-eliminar a ese "tu" que se ha colado en esa dimensión y evitar que tergiverse los esfuerzos que se hicieron en esa dimensión porque todos fueran felices y por lograr la paz…- diciendo eso, ella extendía su mano hacia adelante haciendo aparecer bajo los pies de Issei un círculo mágico -…básicamente tienes que ser el héroe que elimine al villano de turno…-

Asintiendo, Issei colocaba su puño en el piso

-Hi… evitare la muerte de todos en ese lugar…-

-ese es mi chico…-

Sin decir mucho más, finalmente la luz terminaba de tragarse a Blaze haciendo que desapareciera de delante de la Diosa la cual satisfecha se recostaba nuevamente en su trono para seguir comiendo frezas con suma comodidad

-supongo que enviarlo solo será una mala idea…- bufaba ella sonriente con confianza -…no será mala idea enviarle una ayuda extra que de paso ayudara a sanar las cicatrices de su corazón…- sus maquinaciones maniqueistas se detuvieron de manera abrupta cuando ella noto que había algo mal en la transportación que había hecho, sin embargo, poca importancia le dio al asunto luego de pensarlo en detenimiento -…bueno, estoy seguro que lo envié a alguna parte de Japón y eso es lo que importa…-

 **o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-¡JOOOOOOOOODEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!...-

Gritaba un Hyodo Issei barra Blaze a la deriva en el vórtice espacio temporal el cual tenía forma de un túnel deforme cuyos colores se deformaban en espiral, si bien la fuerza del despegue lo había desorientado por completo al inicio, tras unos cuantos segundos recordando en cual parte de su cuerpo tenía que ir su centro de gravedad logro estabilizarse para seguir con su recorrido con la menor cantidad de anomalías posibles

-¡Miren esto!...- bufaba el superhéroe ya con toda su indumentaria puesta preparada para la acción -…debo ser la primera persona no brasileña en viajar por el tiempo espacio…-

-de hecho… eso es cuestionable…-

Mientras él descendía, una adolescente anormalmente desarrollada vestida de sacerdotisa Miko subía en dirección contraria a él, haciendo una pausa cuando ambos estuvieron a la misma distancia saludándose mutuamente antes de que cada uno continuara con su respectivo viaje

-Ok.. ¿Qué coño hacia Akeno Himejima por acá?...- se preguntó antes de que el torbellino temporal lo absorbiera con fuerza y lo enviase directamente hasta su destino en medio de un destello blanquino enceguecedor

 **o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-¿uh?...-

Lo primero que hizo Blaze, superhéroe a medio tiempo al llegar a su destino, fue observar todo a su alrededor, el cambio de temperatura, paisaje y sensaciones demás fue tan repentino que aún no terminaba de articular lo que había ocurrido y a diferencia de otras ocasiones, no podía culpar de ese "mal viaje" a los culpables de siempre

No obstante esa pequeña introspección desapareció cuando Issei noto que algo estaba fuera de lugar

 _-esto… esto no parece Kuoh… o al menos no una versión que yo conozca o que tenga coherencia espacio temporal…_

En efecto al mirar hacia delante Blaze podía observar un modesto y humilde entorno urbano primer mundista Japonés como el que recorría a diario en su ciudad natal no obstante al mirar un poco al costado habían ciertos elementos que disonaban horriblemente con su idílico paisaje, y estos eran un mar rojo como la sangre y edificios tecnológicamente súper avanzados

Eso y una serie de helicópteros súper avanzados que volaban cual mosquitos en torno a algo que venía llegando desde lo más profundo del valle lejano

Y ese algo lejano era un monstruo gigante antropomorfo con rostro de mascara medica medieval sobre el cual comenzó a llover una indiscriminada tormenta de misiles y demás armas de fuego por parte del ejercito la cual como es costumbre en el anime, no servía para hacerle absolutamente nada a la amenaza

 _-[bueno, al menos estamos en Japón aun]…- otorgaba Belzard apareciendo de desprovisto terminando de arruinar el estado de animo de Issei_

 _-[si, es decir, monstruos gigantes… nada dice Japon tanto como los monstruos gigantes]…- sentenciaba Elsha sonriente_

Issei se quitaba momentáneamente la máscara para tallarse su tabique estresado

-Bueno ,se nota que será perder el tiempo, pero no veo por qué no resolver también la situación en este mundo ya que estamos en esto, total, alguna razón ulterior tuvo Chichigami para enviarme a esta dimensión…- bufaba este meditabundo -…¿será alguna especie de prueba?...-

 _-Supongo, no sería nada raro siendo honesto…-_ Finiquitaba Ddraig con un estado de ánimo similar al de su portador

-¡Bueno, siendo así sería lo mejor ponernos manos a la obra…!- Con renovado ímpetu Issei se colocaba nuevamente su máscara materializando sus dos guantes para empezar con su labor chocando los nudillos de estos, sin más preámbulos, sacando materializando su peto desplegaba sus propulsores disparándose directo hacia la amenaza a grito de Llanero solitario

 **o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cinco minutos después de que su campeón hubiera abandonado esa especie de purgatorio, una luz blanca comenzaba a brillar delante de Chichigami de la cual salía un campante Blaze sacudiéndose las manos

-Listo, Misión cumplida… he corregido la anormalidad de esa dimensión…-

-esa no era la dimensión a la que te quería mandar, de hecho, es un universo totalmente distinto…- sentenciaba la deidad arqueando una ceja claramente molesta -…podías haberte devuelto cuando quisieras…no creo que no hubieras notado el brillante círculo mágico en el mismo lugar en el que llegaste-

-bah, no hay problema…- contestaba Issei restándole importancia al asunto -… la situación en Tokyo III estaba medio jodida y como superhéroe que viaja a través del tiempo y el espacio era mi obligación detener al malo y salvar al día…-

Chichigami le daba otro bocado a sus fresas

-disculpa si me distraje un poco… ¿pero me estás diciendo que en una semana salvaste uno de los universos más jodidos que hay en el Omniverso?...-

-Si…- contestaba Issei campante -…curiosamente solamente tuve que encargarme de dos problemas puntuales para que hubiera un Happy endo, el primero fue…-

 _-¿Ikari?...-_

 _Preguntaba un nervioso Kozo Fuyutsuki mientras abría la puerta de la oficina principal del geo frente, aquel magnánimo lugar ridículamente espacioso para ubicar un solo escritorio donde tomaba asiento la mente maquiavélica que había llevado a la humanidad casi al borde de la extinción_

 _Ahora este mismo colgaba del cuello por una soga balanceándose débilmente como si fuera un péndulo inerte_

 _Durante unos segundos en silencio el Smithers de Gendo Ikari busco de la manera más calmada y más profesional el cómo reaccionar a tan escatológica revelación como lo era el suicidio del esposo de su alumna favorita en la universidad_

 _-¡SI!..-_

 _Celebro el ancianado ser de manera casi adolescente antes de salir corriendo a dar las nuevas buenas_

La suprema deidad de las tetas tenía su cara hecha un poema al escuchar tal barbaridad, no obstante el superhéroe continuaba pese a todo, orgulloso de su proceder dejándola con el dedo que lo señalaba torcido

-y el segundo tiene que ver con este adorable Ingeniero cuasi divino…- anunciaba Issei ahora para verdadera consternación de Chichigami sacando de su bolsillo mágico de Doraemon una especie de feto grisaseo con un enorme ojo que la miraba hasta lo profundo de su santa esencia

-¡Por mi!...- exclamaba ella levantándose de su asiento impactada -…¡¿ese es Adan?!...-

En respuesta Issei aplastaba el Feto inmediatamente haciendo que su mano quedara cubierta por un líquido naranja y el pellejo del adorable gazapo

-Era…- finiquito este en un tono imponente

-¡¿PERO ES QUE ESTAS DEMENTE PEQUEÑO CABRON?!...- grito exasperada la deidad rompiendo por completo con todo aire divino de solemnidad y de porte agraciado en un verdadero rictus de ira y terror -…¡SE SUPONE QUE TU ERES UN SUPERHEROE!¡LOS SUPERHEROES NO MATAN!...-

-¡Ah no Booberella!¡para el carro!...- Contestaba Igual de impetuoso el castaño parándose delante de ella con sus brazos apoyados en su cadera -…¡yo SOY un superhéroe!... muy cierto…pero es ridículo pensar que no me haya tocado matar chicos malos en el pasado, hay veces que toca hacerlo-

La deidad estrechaba su mirada

-¿Quién eres tu para determinar quiénes son villanos que merecen morir y quienes no?...-

-Nadie…- contestaba Blaze vacilón -…pero cualquiera con sentido común sabe que ir por la vida dejando vivir a ciertos sujetos es una pésima idea…tu eres una diosa multidimensional ¿Qué no sabes qué coño paso en Injustice por la obsesión de Batman con no matar?...-

Nuevamente el argumento de la deidad parecía debilitarse

-solo lárgate de una vez al mundo del Issei sirviente Phoenix…-

Blaze asentía haciendo una seña militar conforme la luz blanca lo engullía nuevamente

 **o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Nuevamente Blaze tras recuperarse del sacudón espacio temporal se agitaba levemente buscando reincorporarse lo más pronto posible

-no hermano, No…- bufaba para sí mismo yendo a parar a un árbol cercano apenas dándole el tiempo suficiente para quitarse la máscara antes de vomitar -…¡Chichigami!¡más te vale que este si sea el universo que toca salvar porque de no ser así la próxima vez que te vea ese vestido blanco tuyo va a cambiar a un tono marrón!...-

Una versión holograma de la Diosa en tonos de azules aparecía delante de él

- _no te preocupes, esta vez si te envié al universo objetivo…-_ contestaba ella con seriedad para luego respirar profundamente y mirar con cierta sorna a Blaze _-…y me di el trabajo de revisar como habían terminado las cosas del universo donde paraste por accidente y… si, debo reconocerlo, salvaste esa dimensión del futuro apocalíptico que les aguardaba… buen trabajo_

 _-_ ¡JOOOOODER!¡¿EN SERIO?!...- preguntaba el superhéroe riendo buenamente impresionado -…¡Coño y yo que mate al anciano ese cabrán simplemente porque me caía mal!...esto quiero decir… por qué era lo correcto…¡es decir!¡el cabron tenía un clon de su esposa de catorce años para comérsela todas las noches!¡más sucio que eso no se puede ser!-

Chichigami en silencio simplemente se limitaba a preguntarse por qué tamaño subnormal era el único Issei disponible para esta compleja misión

 _-Dejemos ese tema de lado por ahora…-_ Interrumpía la deidad al borde del aneurisma _-…si bien debería enviarte a una especie de purgatorio por modificar arbitrariamente el destino de un universo, lo hiciste para bien, por lo que como Diosa te otorgare tres bendiciones… fuera del dinero correspondiente para moverte por este lugar…-_

Nuevamente Blaze sonreía complacido como papa Noel

-¡¿En serio me vas a pagar por patearle el culo a los chicos malos?!...- preguntaba este con ojitos brillantes -…¡¿ya te dije que estoy enamorado de ti?!...-

La Deidad en respuesta reía estrepitosamente antes de estrechar su mirada mirando con repulsión

-¡ _No! Y más te vale que no lo hagas mocoso_ …- bufaba ella con un tono claro amenazante antes de recuperar su compostura _-… en fin, la primera bendición va a ser esta poco practica pero muy vistosa Moto negra estilo Chopper Harley Davidson serie V-Rod…-_ Al anunciarla el mencionado Vehículo aparecía en medio de un Plop delante del superhéroe quien era dominado por una furiosa erección al estar delante de tal portento cuya belleza provocaba tener sexo con ella _-…creo que uno de tus yos alternos tiene la misma moto…-_

Aquella afirmación llamaba la atención del superhéroe

-Dime la verdad ¿fui la última opción a la que recurriste verdad?...- pregunto este levemente molesto

Durante un ambo solamente se sintió un silencio incomodo a las afueras de la ciudad donde se desenvolvería la trama de esta pseudo historia

 _-sigamos…-_ Corto ella el tema de Raíz _-…la segunda es una cosa que todo Superhéroe necesita…-_

Diciendo eso, ahora entre las manos del castaño nuevamente con un PLOP, aparecía lo que parecía la hebilla de un cinturón y sobre esta, una moneda dorada con el símbolo del dragón emperador rojo

-¡ESTO ES…!...- Grito Issei abriendo sus ojos tanto como sus cuencas se lo permitían siendo consumido por el asombro y la ilusión Fangirl de su interior sonriendo y chillando como niña -¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...-

Tras unos segundos Chichigami prefirió apagar el comunicador mientras que Blaze se recomponía de lo que parecía ser el regalo más perfecto y emocionante que jamás le hubieran hecho en la vida, no podía negar que al principio la reacción le había parecido cuanto menos tierna recordándole que el subnormal que estaba peleando por su nombre no superaba los diecisiete años, pero después de quince minutos gritando como Fangirl ya se le estaba haciendo desesperante

Treinta minutos después, la Deidad nuevamente abría comunicación, notando que finalmente la euforia se había detenido y ahora solo quedaba un Hyodo Issei que estaba vestido con su uniforme de escuela y se encontraba tirado en el suelo jadeando con la misma cara de quien ha tenido el mayor orgasmo de toda su vida

 _-¿Terminaste?...-_

-Aja…- contesto el castaño con agitación en su pecho levantándose nuevamente para continuar con los parámetros de su misión cual Solid Snake en el codex

 _-Tu tercera bendición será esta…-_ Pasaba la deidad nuevamente mediante un PLOP una especie de botón pequeño que decía en el centro en letras pequeñas "valido por un milagro" _-…Este es un plot device, te dará una pequeña ventaja cuando estés en un aprieto, pero solo tiene un uso, así que úsalo sabiamente…-_

El superhéroe se quedaba mirando el botón con cara de circunstancia

-¿de verdad nos vamos a marcar en esta historia un botón de Zeno sama en la saga de Trunks del futuro?...-

Nuevamente la deidad se reia estrafalariamente como si la estuvieran torturando en una máquina de cosquillas

-¡ _DIOS!¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO_!...- contestaba secándose una lagrima mientras se sujetaba el estómago -… _Es lamentable decirlo, pero el autor de esta pseudo historia tiene algo más de sentido común que el energúmeno que haya escrito el guion de esa historia_ …- diciendo eso nuevamente ella volvía a su porte más fino y profesional -… _esto solo te dará una pequeña ventaja, algo para salir de un modesto aprieto… No para marcarse un Deus Ex Machina descarado_ …-

Satisfecho con esa explicación Blaze simplemente alzaba sus hombros antes de guardar el botón en sus bolsillos

 _-Bueno, ya fuera de todo chiste tengo que advertirte de una cosa…-_ Por el tono de voz que se estaba marcando Chichigami, incluso Issei pudo entender que la situación requería de toda la seriedad de la que pudiera hacer acoplo _-…Tu deber únicamente es detener al agente externo que se ha colado en esta realidad… por nada del mundo debes interferir en los hechos que acontecieron originalmente esta dimensión, cualquier mínimo cambio que hagas puede alterar el final feliz que este universo está destinado a alcanzar con la sangre y sudor de sus protagonistas…-_

-Entendido, no tocar nada que no tenga que ver con Issei black…- habiendo dicho eso, ahora Issei posaba su mano en su mentón mirando con cierto escepticismo el holograma -…¿no decías que el escritor de esta historia no se marcaría un Toriyama?...-

 _-Cierra el pico y ponte a trabajar que esas bendiciones son caras de hacer…-_

Sin decir mucho más el holograma desaparecía haciendo que Blaze nuevamente le restara importancia al asunto subiéndose en su moto en dirección a la ciudad

 _-Bueno, pensemos en detalle las cosas…-_ Pensaba para sí mismo el castaño conforme avanzaba a toda velocidad en su vehículo sintiendo el golpe del viento en su rostro sin que este le inmutase mayormente _-…lo primero es averiguar que día es hoy, cual es el contexto en el que se está desarrollando el conflicto actual, ver cuáles son las diferencias que hay entre esta dimensión y la mía para evitar marcarme un "regreso al futuro" y por encima de todo, detectar cual es la anomalía con la que me toca acabar de Raiz, tarea especialmente compleja sabiendo que de este Universo en el cual yo le vendí mi culo a los demonios no tengo ni puta idea de nada…-_

-¡HEEYYYYYYY!...-

Gritaba un policía al ver pasar a un mocoso de mierda yendo a más de 130km delante de él

 _-Creo que ya se a donde tengo que ir primero…-_

Solo el paso del viento y las hojas que arrastraba este fueron lo único que quedo de Hyodo Issei al recorrer su camino en dirección a su anhelado destino

 **o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Horas más tarde Chichigami se encontraba sentada en su trono ya con su boll de fresas completamente vacío mirando con una expresión neutra lo que le mostraba la pantalla plana en la cual miraba el desempeño en la misión de su enviado y Campeón personal

 _-¡SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD ITS GONNA ROLL ME!¡ I AIN´T THE SHARPEST TOOL IN THE SHEED!...-_ Cantaba un aparentemente indispuesto Hyodo Issei en medio de un bar sobre la barra haciendo sugestivos movimientos pélvicos chasqueando sus dedos al son de la canción a un público eufórico mientras le daba una inhalada al cachito que tenía en su mano _-…¡SHE WAS LOOKING KIND OF DUMB WITH THE FINGER AND HER THUMB IN THE SHALE OF AN "L" ON HER FOREHEAD!...-_

La suprema deidad de las tetas esperaba que este se infiltrara en la escuela de Rias Gremory para hacerse con información sobre ese mundo y con esta maquinase un plan de como intervenir para no alterar la línea temporal

En cambio lo primero que había hecho era ir a un bar a embriagarse y a drogarse de manera descarada, siendo esto peor que las personas a su alrededor celebraban eso como si se tratara de la copa mundo, mujeres de considerable belleza ponían dólares en el cinto de su pantalón como si se tratara de una stripper

-Sniff…-

Comenzaba a gimotear la deidad conforme usaba sus poderes divinos para materializar un bote de helado de chocolate con chispas y comenzar a comer de este como una posesa mientras moqueaba a lágrima viva

-Sniff…¿Por qué tengo que lidiar con esta clase de subnormales?...Sniff…-

Sentencio para sí misma entregándose a una depresión bastante humana para su gusto, preguntándose cómo era posible que un simple adolescente pajero la había reducido a eso

 **o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Caída la noche un tambaleante Hyodo Issei salía de cierto bar con su torso desnudo cubierto de marcas de labios por todo este, parcialmente despeinado, con sus ojos rojos y llorosos; y por supuesto, con su cintura llena de billetes de un dólar

 _-_ Que Onee samas tan amables…- bufaba este sonriente hipeando -…mira que pagar la cuenta completa no lo hace cualquiera…-

¡!

Cierto superhéroe lleno de sustancias estupefacientes se sintió extraño cuando sus pies repentinamente se doblaron debido a un movimiento del piso bajo él

-ok, que yo recuerde Kuoh no es precisamente una zona donde hayan muchas fallas geotécnicas como para que hayan temblores…-

 _-cierto, tampoco es normal que los temblores tengan consigo una cierta carga de energía concentrada que recorra el terreno de manera horizontal por sobre el nivel freático de la ciudad…-_

Issei parpadeaba varias veces

-¿y eso en Japonés es…?-

Ddraig simplemente suspiraba

 _-El temblor lo causo un ataque de alguna clase, si quieres comenzar a hacer tu trabajo ese es un muy buen punto de partida…¡asi que mueve tu drogado culo a la zona de la acción!...-_

 _-[¿realmente es una buena idea que vaya con ese colocon?]…- preguntaba Elsha un tanto inquieta, pensativa en el vergonzoso actuar del Sekiryuutei actual en ese estado_

-¡No se preocupen por eso!...- contestaba el superhéroe caminando hacia su motocicleta -…sabía que las cosas podrían empezar inmediatamente por lo que conmigo traje algo que me podría curar de cualquier estado alterado…-

Los seres dentro del castaño no evitaron mostrar su sorpresa por eso

 _-¿trajiste lágrimas de Phoenix?...-_

-¡NAH!¡¿Cómo crees?!¡¿Me ves que este nadando en dinero para tener algo así?!...- preguntaba el castaño escéptico guardando el dinero que había hecho en el bar así como buscando en su bolsillo -…¡Traje algo mucho mejor!...- tras recorrer un bolsillo que parecía ser más grande de lo que debía, finalmente el héroe sacaba de este una botella transparente con un líquido blanquinoso -…¡Vodka!...-

Los seres dentro de su ser estaban a punto de protestar, no obstante cuando Issei comenzó a beber del líquido de la botella como si fuera agua, sobre su cabeza aparecieron unas letras en color verde

HP: 9999/9999 – MP: 99/99 Remove debuff

-¡Listo, como nuevo!...- anunciaba totalmente repuesto el superhéroe subiéndose en su vehículo ante lo que era la evidente incredulidad tanto del dragón en su interior como de los dos anteriores Sekiryuutei -…¡no hay tiempo que perder y hay otra dimensión que salvar!...-

Sin decir mucho más inmediatamente arrancaba a toda velocidad aun dentro del casco urbano como era evidente en él sin la más mínima consideración por las normas que regían a los ciudadanos respetables

Conforme iba saliendo de la estructura urbana como tal y se adentraba en las zonas residenciales que se acercaban al bosque de la ciudad donde se había sentido el centro del temblor, las señales de una pelea entre seres sobrenaturales se hacían más evidente, la energía mágica se dispersaba por el aire, se escuchaba el ruido de los metales sagrados chocando y de la misma manera una enorme presión se sentía en el ambiente

- _compañero…-_

.¿si?...- contestaba Issei a Ddraig acelerando

 _-no es por ser quisquilloso con esto de las peleas espacio temporales, pero… probablemente en ese lugar este tu "yo" de esta dimensión y tu vas sin tu traje de superhéroe puesto… de hecho vas solo en pantalones pero ese no es el caso…. La cosa es que probablemente haya una bifurcación temporal que se desate cuando ambos "tus" se encuentren, cosa que genere una anomalía critica en la divergencia de campos espacio temporales…-_

-¿De verdad vamos a meter a Steins Gate en la formula?...- preguntaba Issei agriando su gesto a lo que se escuchaba un bufido molesto

- _¡Solo evita que tú y tu otro "yo" se encuentren de frente a menos de que la situacion sea lo suficientemente critica como para tener que lidiar el tener que explicarle a media realidad porque hay dos Hyodo Issei!...-_

-¡Ok!¡lo tendré en cuenta!...-Centrándose, Issei podía sentir como los conflictos estaban desatados en dos puntos, uno de ellos en lo profundo del bosque y el otro al parecer dentro de la iglesia de la ciudad -…¡bueno, ya sabemos que todas las cosas malas que pasen en este lugar siempre parten de esta puta iglesia abandonada!...-

Siendo que, Primero, ya había pasado de la zona de la escaramuza en el bosque por quedarse hablando consigo mismo y segundo, había una saliente de tierra demasiado conveniente, el superhéroe decidió optar por ingresar directo a la iglesia por la única entrada que era digna de su presencia

 **o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-¿sabes cuantas veces mate y mate en nombre del señor?...- aquel hombre seguía sumergido en sus recuerdos -…Tantas veces que perdí la cuenta y la cordura, pero lo interesante fue que no solo me limite a las criaturas que eran enemigos del cielo, sino también a herejes, hechiceros…humanos como nosotros, algunos suplicaron; otros bueno…- Freed miro a Irina como si esperara algo -…entonces ocurrió, fui demasiado "perfecto" nada me motivaba más que continuar con la matanza en nombre del señor…- abriendo sus brazos al cielo Freed gesticulo de manera dramática -…así que me excomulgaron tratando de ocultar el monstruo que ellos mismos habían creado-

Irina continuaba en silencio, ella misma desconocía el motivo para escuchar cada palabra de Freed Zellsen, tal vez ella misma buscaba una excusa para justificar su venganza; pero todo indicaba que el mismo sujeto era una búsqueda

-Vagando por ahí fui acogido como el resto de los renegados…- Freed miro al suelo mientras se cruzaba de brazos -…en la facción de los caídos, sabes lo que dicen de ellos son mentiras, son bastante "humanos" aprecian los pequeños placeres de la vida por lo que me sentí aceptado, claro que muy pocos toleraban mi presencia…- Entonces el exorcista miro con una sonrisa extraña -…Lo conocí a él, alguien que compartía mi particular manera de vivir ¿quieres saber algo? Le caí tan bien que me conto un pequeño secreto…- haciendo una pequeña pausa dramática -…Dios está muerto, fu,fu, fu bwahahahahahahahaha!- Freed se abrazaba el abdomen mientras continuaba riendo -…¿sabes lo que significa?, ¡QUE TODO FUE UNA MALDITA MENTIRA!- El rostro del renegado se contorsionaba de verdadera ira -¡TODO EL INFIERNO QUE ME HICIERON VIVIR, TODA LA MATANZA, TODAS LAS VECES QUE MI CORDURA SE PERDIA, FUE POR UNA MALDITA MENTIRA!- El hombre pateaba el suelo, y continuaba su monologo -¡¿POR QUE CREES QUE EXCOMULGARON A ASIA ARGENTO?!¡POR QUE FUE CAPAZ DE CURAR A UN DEMONIO CON SU TWILIGHT HEALLING!¡POR QUE DIOS ESTA MUERTO!¡PORQUE SIN CONTINUARA CON VIDA ESO SERIA IMPOSIBLE!-

Freed estuvo a punto de continuar con sus palabras e Irina estaba a punto de tomar su resolución Caotica Neutral sin embargo el proceder de ambos se vio interrumpido por el ruido estridente de un motor que poco a poco iba subiendo su volumen hasta que de manera dramática y apoteósica el Vitral de mosaicos estallaba en miles de pedazos por obra de una motocicleta que acababa de entrar a la iglesia volando varios metros en el aire hasta que esta caía estrepitosamente contra las bancas que habían en el lugar estallándolas y disparando astillas por toda parte, no obstante, continuando el conductor su recorrido destruyendo todo delante de él hasta que el vehículo se estrellaba contra el altar delante del pulpito explotando inmediatamente de manera estruendosa asi como levantando una cortina de polvo y de humo que no permitía ver que había sido del demente sujeto que acababa de perder su vida condiciendo de tal manera

 _-¡HIJO DE PUTA!...- Exclamaba Chichigami desde un comunicador pegado al oído del héroe -¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE ESO A UNA DE LAS BENDICIONES QUE TE DI?!_

¡CIERRA EL PICO QUE ESTOY OCUPADO!...- gritaba una voz conocida para ambos ex exorcistas pero que de cierta manera la distorsión en esta evitaba que terminaran de reconocer al intruso quien comenzaba a salir de entre el fuego y la humareda -…¡que aquí la cosa estaba interesante!¡hey!¡Fredo!...-

-¡¿Fredo?!...- pregunto ofendido el iracundo Freed ante la manera burlona con la que se referían a él

-¡SI!¡FREEDO!...- contestaba nuevamente el intruso quien antes de salir del humo para revelar su identidad se daba cuenta de su apariencia física semidesnuda sacudiéndose a sí mismo para luego tomar de manera autoritaria la hebilla de su correa y quitarla de la misma -…¡Coño!¡que se me olvida mi traje!...-

Si bien la situación de por sí ya era extraña, el grito que salió desde el diafragma del intruso termino de confundir a los dos oponentes

¡ITS MORPHOSIS TIME!

Extendiendo su hebilla hacia adelante introduciendo en esta una moneda dorada inmediatamente una llamarada cubrió al intruso el cual salía finalmente del humo así como de las llamas revelando a un sujeto encapuchado con una máscara que plagiaba descaradamente el diseño de la de "spawn" una larga bufanda doble funda de color carmesí, una camisa larga de color gris con placas de protección y un cero metálico en su hombro derecho , pantalón negro de combate con placas de protección también y unas botas de trenzado militares. No obstante, el rasgo que más resaltaba eran las dos garras de la Boosted Gear y la imponente aura de dragón que acababa de explayarse por toda la iglesia aumentando inmediatamente la temperatura del lugar

-¡¿esa cosa?!...- gruñía Freed mirando la Boosted Gear -…¡Eres ese demonio mierdoso del rollo con Asia Argento!...-

-¡¿Issei?!...- preguntaba Irina entre molesta e incrédula, molesta por que el mismo bastardo al que había tratado de matar y le había mostrado misericordia había ido hasta ese lugar a interrumpir su recién tomada determinación suicida e impresionada por que si bien su amigo de la infancia en modo "IGNITION" era particularmente poderoso, esta versión de él era imponente en todos los sentidos. También cabía que la impresión fuera su parte fangirl al ver a este realizar una transformación al más puro estilo de Super Sentai lo cual era uno de sus sueños húmedos más íntimos y la fantasía ridícula que quería realizar algún día desde su más tierna infancia -¿eres tu?...-

 _-¡Genial! Termine en la pelea que estaba teniendo la Irina de esta dimensión_

Pensaba el dragón emperador rojo sarcástico para luego mirar los ojos llenos de rencor y de tristeza de quien era su interés amoroso en su dimensión hogar haciéndole sentir levemente incómodo y molesto

-Yo no soy Hyodo Issei…- contestaba el superhéroe aprovechando la distorsión de su voz que le permitía el dispositivo en su máscara -…¡Yo soy Blaze!...- anunciaba este parándose imponente sacando pecho apretando sus puños mirando desafiante a ambas figuras -…¡Superhéroe a medio tiempo!-

Un silencio incomodo domino el salón después de esa afirmación, silencio incomodo que era únicamente roto por el crepitar del fuego atrás de él, si bien Irina se encontraba en extremo confundida y perpleja, Freed mostraba un rostro por primera vez legítimamente confundido sin tener que llevarlo al campo de lo Edgy

-¡NO ME JODAS!...- gritaba el sujeto de cabellos blancos sacudiéndose molesto -…¡TU ERES EL PUTO DEMONIO DE MIERDA DE HYODO ISSEI!¡NO ME TOMES DEL PELO HACIENDO ALGO TAN RIDICULO COMO CREERTE UN SUPERHEROE GUSANO ASQUEROSO!-

Irina en silencio miraba todo claramente molesta, detestaba seguirlo haciendo pero entendía el arrebato de Freed, si bien era un sueño platónico de su infancia, que Issei entrase en medio de su batalla con una intensión tan ridícula de llamarse a sí mismo superhéroe le enfadaba sobremanera

-¡si, si como ustedes digan ya que no me quieren creer!...- contestaba Blaze restándole importancia al sentir de ambos seres de la iglesia -…¡¿por dónde iba antes de todo esto?!...- se preguntó este hasta que iluminado chocaba su puño contra su mano -…¡ah cierto!¡FREEDO!...-

Sin contenerse e impulsado por el poder de Rapidly, Freed Zellsen se disparaba contra el héroe preparado para atravesarlo de lado a lado, sin embargo se vio sorprendido al ver que la punta de su espada chocaba directamente contra la palma de la mano derecha del anómalo sujeto deteniendo todo su embate en seco sin haberse inmutado un centímetro

-¡¿pero qué?!...- exclamo Irina sin creer lo que estaba viendo

-Freedo, si mira, lo que ocurre es que necesito que me digas para quien coño trabajas porque estoy en una misión muy urgente por evitar que todo aquí se vaya a la mierda…- ordenaba Blaze ajeno al pensar consternado tanto de Freed como de Irina -… si lo haces te prometo que solo te romperé la mitad de los huesos y así podrás en el futuro seguir mancillando doncellas y siendo Edgy haciendo caras raras mientras que gritas blasfemias como si fueras Satanás con estreñimiento…¿tenemos un trato?-

Freed quien tenía sus ojos abiertos a más no poder tras unos segundos reafirmo su convicción e intenciones de asesinato saltando hacia atrás

-¡RIDICULO!¡¿COMO UN DEMONIO COMO TU PUEDE DETENER EL FILO DE ESTA ESPADA CON SU MANO?!...-

Blaze simplemente se limitaba a rascarse la nuca

-bueno, como decírtelo amablemente…- contestaba este fastidiado -…fácil ¡no soy un puto demonio!...- finiquitaba con un tono contundente que quería dar a entender su punto de vista como el más obvio

-¡IMPOSIBLE!¡ESA COSA EN TU MANO ES LA BOOSTED GEAR!¡LA UNICA SACRED GEAR DE ESE TIPO Y ESTA LA TIENE HYODO ISSEI QUIEN ES UN DEMONIO!¡NO ME TOMES EL PELO!..-

Habiendo terminado de dar su argumento ciertamente muy válido, nuevamente Freed volvía al ataque usando todo el poder que le podía exprimir a su fragmento de Excalibur permitiendo atacar a una velocidad pasmosa al superhéroe quien si bien detenía todos los golpes a sus puntos críticos, acertaba leves cortes por donde las placas de protección no cubrían su traje. Durante unos segundos el antiguo miembro de la iglesia pensaba que llevaba la ventaja hasta que en un movimiento contundente y simple Blaze pisaba con fuerza los dedos de su pie izquierdo deteniendo toda acción de este

-¡CARAJO!..- grito el peli blanco dando saltos hacia atrás cojeando puesto que el pisotón había sido suficiente para doblar la protección metálica que llevaban sus botas obligándole a mirar al superhéroe quien no mostraba ninguna clase de daño real -…¡¿QUE COÑO ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!¡¿POR QUE LOS CORTES DE LA EXCALIBUR RAPIDLY NO ESTAN QUEMANDO TU CARNE?!...-

-¿Tengo que repetirlo?...- preguntaba Blaze molesto -…¡NO!¡SOY!¡UN!¡DEMONIO!...¡Mi cuerpo puede ser el de uno ¡pero tengo corazón humano!¡SOY UN DEVILMAN!...- Sentencio este nuevamente deteniendo toda acción en el lugar mirando la cara de WTF de Irina y de Freed -…ok ok, corten eso, no sirve, no es gracioso… uhum…- tocia este sobre su puño recomponiendo su compostura -…¡soy totalmente humano a excepción de la parte dragón que hay en mí!¡pero demonio nada de nada!...-

-Esto no tiene sentido…- concluía Irina tratando de entender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, Freed tenía toda la razón, solo había una Boosted Gear y esta la tenía su amigo de la infancia el cual era un sirviente demoniaco del Clan Phoenix, sin embargo, este sujeto "Blaze" también la tenía, sin hacer mucho se notaba que la dominaba a un nivel muy avanzado y de paso, no sentía absolutamente ninguna energía demoniaca proveniente de él, realmente era un humano

-¡SE ACABO ESTA MIERDA DESGRACIADO HIJO DE PUTA!...- grito Freed encolerizado rascándose su cabeza con tal fuerza que era probable que no demorara en comenzar a sangras así como haciendo caras distorsionadas y enfermizas -…¡ME IMPORTA SI ERES UN DEMONIO O NO!¡NADIE SE VIENE A BURLAR DE MI Y MENOS UNA ESCORIA BARATA QUE SE CREE QUE LOS COMICS SON REALES!...-

Nuevamente Freed volvía al ataque, esta vez con un auto abandono total el cual otorgaba en pos de sacarle todo el poder posible a la Excalibur Rapidly logrando así que sus ataques hacia Blaze fueran más efectivos, el superhéroe se veía en la tarea de ser mas dinámico a la hora de defenderse, logrando así con toda su determinación su cometido

Un chorro de sangre caía al suelo tras un movimiento contundente del ex miembro de la iglesia el cual había enterrado su espada de lado a lado debajo del esternón derecho del superhéroe quien había quedado paralizado momentáneamente jadeando por aire

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!¡BASTARDO HIJO DE PUTA!¡ESTO TE PASA POR CREERTE GRACIOSO!...- Gritaba Freed a Blaze en su cara sacando dramáticamente su lengua -…¡¿COMO CREISTE QUE UNA BASURA COMO PODRIA DETENER A UN SER SUPERIOR COMO YO?!

-¡Wow!¡Realmente eres un sujeto muy malo y Edgy as fuck…- Contentaba Blaze posando su mano sobre la espalda de él -…¿seguro no eres del universo de Tokyo Ghoul?...- preguntaba este jadeando -…Ya sabes, entre el pasado oscuro donde mediante tortura de convirtieron de monaguillo hijo de mami en un Emo retorcido, el cabello blanco lacio, las caras de loco, los comportamientos erráticos y fetichistas…- continuaba despotricando Blaze asintiendo para sí mismo un tanto ajeno -…yo creo que encajas mejor ahí…-

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!...- grito ya totalmente harto Freed preparado para bajar su espada hasta el corazón de este para ser detenido por la mano de Blaze agarrando sin ningún problema el filo de Rapidly arrancándosela de su pecho y mediante está tirando al antiguo miembro de la iglesia hacia donde su moto había estallado

-idiota con complejo del canicas…- bufaba Blaze ajeno al grueso chorro de sangre que corria de su pecho hasta el suelo mientras que con la espada sagrada en su mano se levantaba levemente la máscara para comenzar a limpiarse los dientes con la punta de esta -…¡perfecto! La verdad es que tenía restos de filete de la comida en el bar!...-

Y habiendo estado en silencio sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, una consternada Shidou Irina veía atónita al "superhéroe" ajeno al dolor que debería sentir por el empalamiento terminar de limpiarse los dientes para luego voltear a mirarla a ella y arrojarle la espada de Freed clavándola en el suelo a centímetros de ella, sin entender nada, Irina alzaba su mirada nuevamente con su mirar lleno de preguntas

-¡tómala si quieres!...- exclamaba el superhéroe -…¡un verdadero servidor de la justicia, la paz y el amor como yo no utiliza armas para pelear!¡eso y que dudo que yo sea digno de empuñar una espada de esas!...- finiquito con tono lánguido

Incrédula Irina tomaba la Excalibur Rapidly, aun sin poder creer o entender lo que estaba sucediendo, Blaze por su parte miraba con atención el lugar del incendio, lugar donde al parecer el exorcista había quedado fuera de pelea y probablemente moriría entre las llamas que quemaban el lugar

 _-¡oye idiota!...-_ Llamaba Chichigami desde su comunicador _-…¿recuerdas que yo te dije algo?...-_ Palabras suficientes para que Blaze supiera por donde vendría el regaño

-…- por lo cual guardaba silencio mirando a un costado desinteresado

 _-…recuerdo haberte dado solo una orden…-_ Continuaba la deidad pullando _-…¿me recuerdas cual era esa orden?...-_

-…no interferir con los hechos acontecidos en este lugar…- bufaba aburrido Issei

 _-…¡EXACTO PEDAZO DE SUBNORMAL!...-_ Gritaba ya esta sin poder contener la cólera _-…¡¿SABES LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER?!¡TE ACABAS DE CAGAR EN TODO ESTE UNIVERSO!-_

-¡Vamos no es para tanto!...- contestaba el superhéroe ya fastidiado por la ridícula reprenda -…¡No creo que mi yo de esta dimensión dejara morir a Irina o algo asi peleando contra este sujeto, además ella es mejor espadac…-

 _-¡ELLA TENIA QUE MORIR EN ESTA PELEA!...-_ Revelaba la deidad haciendo que Issei quedara estupefacto - _¡ELLA TENIA QUE MORIR PARA LUEGO SER REENCARNADA COMO LA CABALLERO DE RAVEL PHOENIX!-_

-¡UN MOMENTO!¡NO ME HABIAS DICHO NADA SOBRE ESO!...- gritaba Blaze iracundo -…¡PARA EMPEZAR SIN SABER ESO EN MI SABER ESTA EL QUE SHIDOU IRINA ABORRECE A LOS DEMONIOS POR LO QUE JAMAS SE UNIRIA A UNO!¡Y SEGUNDO!...- su tono descendía peligrosamente asi como una clara hostilidad se desprendía de él -…¡bajo ninguna circunstancia, sin importar el universo, las razones ulteriores y demás basura metafísica!¡dejaría morir a Shidou Irina delante de mis ojos!...-

Anuncio este con una contundencia que obligo a la deidad a mantenerse en silencio y haciendo que comenzase a pensar con cuidado las palabras con las que tendría que explicarle al superhéroe el error que acababa de cometer

Eso hasta que el castaño reaccionando por instinto detenía en seco el embate de la hoja de Rapidly la cual iba contra su cuello

-¡con un carajo!¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que tirar a cortarme el puto cuello cada que quieres preguntarme algo pedazo de alcornoque?!...- gruñía Issei molesto notando como la Irina Chaotic Neutral lo atacaba con intensión de matarlo -…¡Podríamos hacerlo con un café!¡es más civilizado y claramente menos toca huevos!...-

-¡respóndeme ahora!¡¿eres Hyodo Issei?!...- Preguntaba ella sin detener su impetuoso ataque comenzando a atacar en distintas direcciones buscando despistar al Sekiryuutei

-¡Mira amiga!¡limítate a entender que no soy "Hyodo Issei"!¡si debo tener algún nombre es Blaze asi que grábatelo en la cabeza!...- y así como había hecho con Freed, el castaño agarraba nuevamente la espada de su filo haciéndole notar a Irina que al no haber ninguna reacción por parte de su espada era imposible que quien estaba delante de ella fuera un demonio -…¡ahora dos cosas!¡la primera, antes de que se te ocurra preguntar ¿Qué hago aquí? Básicamente vine a evitar que esto se desmadre cual Infinity war!¡y segundo!...- ahora el superhéroe acercaba su rostro peligrosamente al de ella claramente enojado intimidándola aun con su enojo contenido -…No se… que mierda haya pasado en este lugar, pero voy a hacerte algo muuuuuuuuy malo, si sigues mostrándome el rostro de la mujer que amo lleno de odio, tristeza, dolor y de rencor…-

Pese a su estado mental disociado por la venganza, la castaña de coletas no pudo evitar sonrojarse de manera involuntaria por tal comentario, no obstante…

-...he abandonado todo entrenando desde niño únicamente para que eso jamás pase…-

…algo pese a lo directo de sus palabras le daba a entender que no estaba hablando de ella pese a enfocarse en "Shidou Irina"

Inmediatamente retrocediendo luego de quedar momentáneamente embelesada por las intenciones del superhéroe, la exorcista nuevamente se ponía en guardia, claramente enojada no tanto por la interrupción del superhéroe, sino ya directamente por el gran misterio que era este dentro de la compleja red que tejía los hechos de lo acontecidos en Glastonbury

-bueno, no me importa si eres un héroe justiciero o no…- sentenciaba ella rompiendo su guardia para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba el exorcista renegado con la única misión de finalmente cobrar venganza -…quítate de en medio, debo acabar con ese sujeto…-

Blaze por su parte inmóvil permitió el que ella pasara derecho de él maniobrando su espada preparada para acabar con la vida de Freed de un solo tajo

-no soy yo quien para detenerte de cobrar venganza…- sentenciaba él sacando un cachito de sustancia verde semilegalizada y dándole una amplia inhalada votando el humo al aire ya viciado por el crepitar del fuego -…pero te garantizo que ese sendero lo último que te traerá será satisfacción…-

-No te preocupes "Blaze"…- contestaba ella marcando la última palabra con un claro sarcasmo -…no espero nada para mi después de terminar con esta tarea…-

-Mujer estúpida…- finiquito Blaze antes de arrojarse contra ella a toda velocidad con los propulsores de su espalda acortando la distancia que los separaba en cuestión de segundos, suficiente tiempo para que Irina apenas tuviera tiempo de girar irascible preparada a cortar su enemigo en dos con un tajo diagonal

-¡Mira imbécil, ¿puedes dejarme en paz?!...- bramaba Irina con ira animal aplicando toda la fuerza en su espada esperando que esta cortase el dorso del guante que detenía el filo de su espada -…¡¿Por qué no te vas a montar tu show en otra parte?!¡Seguramente habrá más de una Louise Lane dispuesta a que estés acosándola día y noche protegiéndola de cualquier basura como lo haría un superhéroe!...-

-¡POR QUE PARA MI MALDITA MALA SUERTE!...- gritaba Issei totalmente desencajado en un rictus de ira por el dolor de ver una versión de Shidou Irina tan rota moral y psicológicamente como la que estaba delante de él -…¡HACE MUCHOS AÑOS LE PROMETI A SHIDOU IRINA QUE ME CONVERTIRIA EN EL SUPERHEROE QUE SIEMPRE ESTARIA AHÍ PARA ELLA Y QUE IRIA A RESCATARLA CUANDO MAS ME NECESITARA!¡Y TU PESE A SER UNA VERSION TERGIVERSADA, CULODURO Y ESTUPIDA ERES ELLA POR LO QUE HARE LO MIO Y CUMPLIRE ESA PROMESA CON MI VIDA!¡INCLUSO SI TENGO QUE ROMPERTE LAS DOS PIERNAS PARA EVITAR QUE TERMINES DE CAER EN EL ABISMO!-

Gruñendo con ira casi animal Irina imprimía más peso en su ataque comenzando poco a poco a Rugir con verdadera furia sin contención alguna gritando a todo pulmón

-¡¿POR QUÉ?!...- Gritaba ella retrocediendo y dando un golpe de maso con su espada el cual era detenido por la Bosted Gear -…¡¿POR QUÉ?!...- repetía su pregunta nuevamente retrocediendo y repitiendo el mismo ataque ya sin usar su arma como una espada y más como un pedazo de metal para golpear -…¡POR QUE SI ERES CAPAZ DE SOLTAR TAL CHORRADA!...- sobre sus mejillas ya corrían libremente lagrimas del desahogo de su frustración y su dolor mientras continuaba atacando -…¡SI TIENES LAS BOLAS PARA DECIR ALGO DE ESE TAMAÑO!...- cada vez sus embates se hacían más rápidos y coléricos hasta que en un momento dejándose caer por completo en un último ataque el cual ya ni siquiera iba con su espada sino directamente con su puño desnudo se abalanzaba sobre Blaze con la intensión de arrancarle su cabeza siendo detenida por el agarre de la Boosted Gear haciendo que ella continuase imprimiendo fuerza sobre este -…¡¿POR QUE NO SALVASTE A LA HERMANA KATE Y A SARAH?!¡¿POR QUE PERMITISTE QUE TERMINARAN DE ESA MANERA?!- Bramo rompiendo finalmente a llorar impotente cayendo al suelo golpeando este con el dorso de sus manos totalmente abatida

En ese momento en medio del frio de la noche y del calor de las llamas así como del fragor de la batalla que se había desatado en esa decrepita capilla, Issei vio en esa Irina a ese yo de hacia tantos años, el comportamiento de ella básicamente era el mismo que él había tenido luego de que Izana fuera asesinada, sin embargo, ella había quedado completamente sola y a la deriva luego de su perdida, a diferencia de él quien encontró en Agrias y en Whistler quienes le ayudaran a llevar su dolor hasta que reafirmara su convicción

Dejándose caer de sentón al piso, Blaze simplemente se quedó en silencio pasándose la mano por su máscara hastiado acompañando a que Irina llorase todo lo que tenía que hacerlo

-¿sabes?...- bufo este luego de unos minutos en silencio apoyando sus brazos en su rodilla -…hace mucho tiempo me hice tantas veces esa misma pregunta a tal punto que ya no era capaz de dormir y de comer…- finiquito este sacando de su bolsillo su fiel botella de Vodka dándole un trago profundo

Aun en medio de su llanto Shidou Irina había escuchado eso claramente y de cierta manera, aquel sujeto dejo de parecerle un payaso con una fuerza ridícula aun cuando su mente seguía siendo todo un caos

Las cosas pudieron seguir así tranquilamente con una Irina llorando liberando el dolor que llevaba dentro y con el pseudo Deadpool acompañándola en silencio de no ser por la presencia de una tercera persona, persona cuya sola presencia desquicio momentáneamente a Issei

-¡IRINA!...- Gritaba un recién llegado Hyodo Issei por la puerta de la catedral quien preocupado y furico veía a su amiga de la infancia tendida en el suelo llorando y al costado de esta un sujeto vestido con ropas extrañas que se ponía de pie tras verlo llegar -…¡RESPONDE INFELIZ!¡¿QUIEN ERES Y QUE LE HICISTE A IRINA?!-

Pese al filtro que era la máscara, la mirada de ambos Issei chocaron violentamente con otra cosa que no fuera más que hostilidad hacia su contraparte

-Por esta noche me da lata seguirme presentando así que no lo hare…- contestaba Blaze poniéndose de pie revelándole a su contraparte el particular rasgo que ambos compartían, su Sacred Gear, cosa que el Issei demonio noto incrédulo

-¡¿eso es…?!-

 _-[¡IMPOSIBLE!]…- Exclamaba el dragón dentro de este -…[¡SOLO DEBERIA HABER UNA UNICA BOOSTED GEAR!]-_

-Por otra parte yo si debo decir que se quién eres Hyodo Issei…- agregaba Blaze con clara acidez y desprecio con su voz -…no tengo mucho tiempo y no estoy de buen humor así que solo puedo hacerte una pregunta ¿dime que se siente?...- preguntaba este con sorna -¿…haberte convertido en una marioneta de los demonios?¿fue divertido convertirte en uno?...- preguntaba inclemente con el mismo tono llevando su mano al costado a la espalda de Irina -…es cierto, un demonio puede tener tranquilamente un Harem sin muchos problemas por no decir ninguno, apuesto a que ese fue para ti un precio bastante barato para haber vendido tu humanidad…-

Issei por su parte solo había necesitado escuchar de esas palabras para sentir unas ganas insanas de matar al sujeto que estaba al costado de Irina, no lo conocía y en su vida lo había visto nunca y sin embargo era la primera vez que alguien le provocaba esa sensación de repulsión únicamente tras escucharle decir unas cuantas frases, hacía mucho tiempo había reconciliado el hecho de haberse convertido en demonio tras haber sido asesinado, pero que ese Tipo se lo restregara así por la cara no era para nada tolerable

No obstante, toda intensión de reprocharle cualquier cosa al sujeto enmascarado por eso desapareció cuando este arbitrariamente tomaba a una abatida Irina y ponía el brazo de ella sobre su cuello y hombro alzándola mientras esta se dejaba arrastrar y no respondía u oponía resistencia

-¡MALDITO!¡SUELTA A IRINA!...-

Al ver que ninguno de los dos le respondía nada, colérico y preocupado por el bienestar de su amiga de la infancia Issei comenzó en correr en dirección a detener el enmascarado, sin embargo cuando vio a los ojos de este

-¡GGGRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLL!...-

Un rugido bestial cuasi jurásico había salido de este con la potencia suficiente para obligar a Hyodo Issei a que se cubriera con su rostro y fuera arrastrado unos metros hacia atrás por la potencia del eco que tenía similitud al de una trompa de Latón

Al finalmente detenerse el Rugido de su enemigo, Issei vio con estupefacción y completa confusión como sus dos brazos temblaban de manera inconsciente y como atrás del enmascarado podía ver claramente la sombra del dragón emperador rojo

 _-[¡Esto no tiene sentido!]…-_ Exclamaba colérico el dragón emperador rojo dentro de Issei _-…[¡Eso fue una clara manifestación de mi poder!¡¿Quién es este sujeto?!]-_

-solo diré que mi objetivo en este lugar es garantizar la seguridad de todos ustedes…- anunciaba el enmascarado dejando salir un vaho de humo de su máscara -…pero la próxima vez que nos veamos compañero… ajustaremos cuentas…- Materializando su peto así como desplegando las alas, propulsores y la cola de su armadura Blaze se preparaba para emprender el vuelo -…Por ahora me llevare a este manojo de traumas de guerra a la que ya me imagino despertando sudando frio los próximos cinco años, le hare unas cuantas preguntas que tengo sobre el contexto de esta dimensión y por la mañana la dejare ir a donde ella quiera, cosa tuya si quieres ir tras tu amiga de la infancia después de todo esto…-

-¡ESPERA DESGRACIADO!...- gritaba Issei claramente iracundo -…¡¿DE VERDAD CREES QUE TE VOY QUE TE LA LLEVES ASI DE FACIL?!...-

-Amigo mío, no puedes imaginar las cantidades industriales de hectáreas de verga que me importa tu opinión…-

Diciendo eso disparándose hacia el firmamento como un misil el Sujeto enmascarado rompía el techo de la catedral llevando debajo de si a la exorcista por el firmamento llamando la atención de los integrantes del otro campo de batalla, llamándole la atención los dos encapuchados contra los que estaban peleando los demonios, Xenovia y una mujer con una lanza sagrada que parecía arrancada de la época victoriana

Por una extraña razón, una de las figuras encapuchadas le había llamado la atención por motivos que ni él mismo entendía, ese fue su último pensamiento antes de perderse en el firmamento

 **o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Para Elaine Wescott esta era una situación bastante complicada, ya llevaban un buen rato intercambiando golpes con aquel desconocido, gracias a una oportuna advertencia de la exorcista romana, sabía que su oponente estaba armado con Excalibur Blessing; lo que se le hacía raro era la proficiencia con la que la manejaba, era como si de algo natural se tratase. Era común que los fragmentos solo mostraran una parte de todo su potencial en mano de sus usuarios, ¿pero qué hacía de especial a ese hombre?; era la pregunta que molestaba a la maga de la familia pendragon

Ambos combatientes continuaban sus embates sin darse tregua; por otra parte alejados de ellos, tanto Xenovia como Le Fay y Ravel Phoenix combatían contra el otro oponente, una mujer encapuchada que manejaba una espada con acabados claramente relacionados con la iglesia, sin embargo a diferencia de su compañero ella no era la mitad de metódica ni mucho menos manejaba la espada con la misma pericia, en cambio sus movimientos eran erráticos dentro de lo que cabía, como si su estilo de pelea tuviera una base completamente mermada por ella misma

-¡hay algo que me está inquietando con esta tipa!...- exclamaba Xenovia con cierto repelús tras haber cruzado sus ataques con los de ella -…algo no está definitivamente bien…-

-es cierto…- agregaba Le Fay tomando su distancia apoyando el ataque de Xenovia con ataques a distancia que la misteriosa mujer respondía con maestría -…es como si respondiera por inercia a todos nuestros ataques más que pelear en si…-

-¿Está buscando ganar tiempo?...- analizaba Ravel descartando la posibilidad inmediatamente -…No, son ellos los que empezaron su arremetida y no hay nada en los patrones de su compañero que nos señale que están comprando tiempo…-

-Nii sama…- bufo la joven maga por lo bajo llamando la atención de sus dos compañera, mas al verla gritar a todo Pulmon -…¡NII SAMA!...-

Tras el repentino grito todos los combatientes de la zona interrumpieron sus respectivas escaramuzas, Elaine fijo su mirada en quien tenía en frente de ella, entonces sonrió complacida, no bajo su guardia; el calor de la batalla había sido tal, que ella misma había sido capaz de reconocer el lenguaje corporal de aquel a quien había entregado su corazón y sobretodo servido desde una tierna edad

-Arthur sama; a pesar de todo su habilidad no ha decaído un ápice…- la ama de llaves apretó el agarre de su lanza -…al menos podría mostrar su rostro…-

La persona que había sido reconocida como Arthur ladeo su cabeza en señal de confusión ante lo que ella pedia, llevo su mano libre hasta la capucha y su vestimenta retirándola, tanto Elaine como Le Fay miraron con una mezcla de alivio y de tristeza, el rostro de Arthur Pendragon no mostraba emoción alguna, sus ojos estaban muertos y sin brillo, el hombre iba a continuar peleando cuando fueron detenidos por alguien mas

-Vaya, parece que esto se salió de control…- Vociferaba un molesto Freed quien salía sujetándose su brazo sangrante -…bueno marioneta, nos retiramos por hoy…- si bien Arthur asentía enfundando su arma nuevamente

-No… hay…trato…- contraponía la otra mujer encapuchada ladeando su cabeza erráticamente llamando la atención del cura renegado y de las chicas al escuchar por primera vez la voz de la mujer contra la que estaban peleando -…Mi…objetivo…Hyodo Issei…Shidou Irina…-

-¡¿Qué?!...- Exclamaba Ravel claramente inquieta por tal revelación

Antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada, un leve estruendo se escuchaba proveniente de la iglesia haciendo que todos voltearan a mirar al haz rojo y verde que se había disparado al firmamento cual estrella fugaz

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!...- preguntaba Xenovia confundida no obstante reconociendo con pavor la figura de su compañera de armas en el destello que se había disparado -…¡SHIDOU!-

-Pues mala suerte escoria…- respondía Freed claramente molesto -…al parecer tu objetivo se acaba de ir a la mierda así que lárgate o quédate peleando, nosotros nos retiramos, al jefe no le gustara llamar demasiado la atención sin que sea hora de hacerlo…-

La mujer encapuchada tras unos segundos volteaba a mirar nuevamente al grupo de Ravel alzando su espada nuevamente mientras Freed y Arthur Pendragon se retiraban

-parece ser… que sea quien sea ella, no se va a retirar con los otros…- sentencio Elaine preocupada por su señor, sin embargo pese a querer continuar peleando su cuerpo tembloroso el cual sudaba copiosamente cedió finalmente por la presión en su cuerpo

-¡Elaine sama!...- Grito Le Fay corriendo hacia su amiga

-No nos queda de otra que pasar por encima de esta pagana…- concluyo Xenovia haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza para continuar peleando, determinación que Ravel compartía también, no obstante algo había acabado de cambiar

-objetivo…perdido…- decía la encapuchada mecánicamente y entrecortado -…prioridad…eliminación…obstáculos…-

Inmediatamente para alerta de las mujeres que la enfrentaban, los movimientos de la atacante acababan de cambiar dramáticamente, su lenguaje corporal abandonaba todo proceder de respuesta y ahora maniobraba su espada haciendo movimientos artísticos con esta como si de una extensión de su cuerpo se tratase

-…que…la…voluntad…del…cielo…destruya…a…mis…enemigos…-

-¡!-

Aquella simple plegaria entrecortada helo la sangre de Xenovia quien viendo que tras hacer acrobacias con su espada la encapuchada se preparaba para clavarla con firmeza en el suelo

-¡TODAS CUBRANSE!...- ordeno ella tomando a la ama de llaves herida y llevándola atrás de unos árboles, respuesta que por defecto tuvieron Le Fay y Ravel al ver la reacción de su compañera

-¡DIVINE RUINATION!...-

Exclamaba por primera vez la encapuchada con verdadero poder en su voz, haciendo que inmediatamente encima de ella se dibujaran una serie de círculos mágicos de los cuales enormes rayos de energía sagrada concentrada comenzaron a caer por todo el terreno rasgando la tierra y provocando un temblor por la intensidad del ataque el cual comenzaba a destruir todo a su paso alrededor de la invocadora, con la fuerza suficiente para que la onda expansiva de esta despejase la capucha que cubría su rostro

Tras el ataque el terreno había quedado devastado, los arboles de la zona habían sido destrozados si no es que calcinados directamente y el terreno acababa de ser deformado por la forma en la que había sido cortado y el poder que había destrozado las capas inferiores de la tierra

El golpe de un árbol siendo corrido al suelo llamo la atención de la atacante quien errática movía su cuello en dirección a ese lugar, notando como de este tintineaba una barrera mágica que desaparecía permitiendo que sus enemigas salieran del lugar nada más con unas cuantas heridas leves

-¡Por Lucifer!...- Exclamaba Ravel limpiándose el rostro sintiendo leves quemaduras en su piel por el contacto con la energía sagrada que la había herido -…¡¿Qué fue eso?!...-

-¡Nunca antes había visto esa clase de ataque sagrado!...- agregaba Le Fay cargando sobre su hombro a una inconsciente Elaine -…es como si hubiera caído una lluvia de lanzas de luz…-

Si bien había una clara confusión en el grupo de Ravel, al salir la expresión de Xenovia no era ninguna otra más que la definición pura de consternación y de pavor, sentimiento consolidado al ver que el rostro de su atacante ahora estaba descubierto confirmando el temor que había surgido al ver los movimientos que ella hacia junto a su plegaria

-¡malditos monstruos!...- gruño ella apretando sus dientes y tensando sus mejillas casi al punto de destrozarse la mandíbula -…¡¿Qué clase de atrocidad han cometido para hacer esto?!¡ES SIMPLEMENTE IMPOSIBLE!-

Ante el arrebato de Xenovia, Ravel y Le fay volteaban a mirar a la exorcista romana

-¡Xenovia san!¡¿la conoces?!...- Pregunto Ravel consternada puesto que si bien parecía haber una conexión entre ambas, el rostro de la mujer encapuchada distaba mucho del de un ser humano

-¡ES IMPOSIBLE!...- Gritaba nuevamente Xenovia renuente negando lo que veía -…¡AGRIAS OAKS COMETIO SUICIDIO HACE DOS AÑOS!¡ME NIEGO A… ME NIEGO A CREER ESTO!...- Negaba una vez más sintiendo sus piernas desfallecer ante la horrible blasfemia delante de ella

Puesto que su oponente, se trataba de una mujer de cabellos dorados atados en una gruesa cola de caballo que fue conocida antaño como la líder de la sección Lias, no obstante no había ningún rastro humano en la fría palidez de su tez, sus ojos grises desprovistos de todo rasgo de vida o humanidad y el movimiento reptal de gruesos gusanos recorriendo sus carnes bajo su piel

…

* * *

 **FINAL CAPITULO 1**

 **PALABRAS DEL TIO BUSTERCALL**

Bueno, supongo que varios de los que leyeron ya entenderan de que va este Fanfic, pero para quienes aun se esten preguntando que coño es lo que acaban de leer, les puedo decir que este fic nace como una peticion del buen Aeretr a base de un concurso tocho que hice en un grupo de facebook, concurso que el gano y como premio pidio que hiciera un crossover entre Superhero y cualquiera de sus fics (dificilmente no iba a escoger Left Behind) por lo que bueno, lo prometido es deuda, ademas es una oportunidad perfecta para meter un arco que no sabia donde meter en la linea canon de superhero por lo que todos ganamos

Este Spin off Crossover tratara de ser corto (espero no superar los 10 capitulos y si lo hago me autoflagelare por cada capitulo) por lo que mientras que estudio como erudito las novelas de Haruhi Suzumiya, subire unicamente este fic hasta terminarlo por lo que quienes esperen los otros fics les digo que tendran que esperar un rato largo mas

no siendo mas, me despido dejando la escena post creditos tan comunes ya en el argot del cine de superheroes

* * *

-¿Qué me paso?...- preguntaba una confundida Shidou Irina quien caminaba en dirección a la casa Hyodo, no recordaba mucho pero después de que fue a hacerle una visita amistosa a cierta personita interés amoroso de su amigo de la infancia una luz blanca la había consumido y hasta ahí recordaba.

Luego despertó en un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, sin saber cómo había llegado hasta ahí por lo que lo primero que hizo al levantarse fue comprobar su estado, por alguna razón que ella no entendía llevaba su traje de batalla puesto cuando ella había salido con ropa casual, extrañamente a su lado también habían dos cosas que no entendía que hacían ahí

Una especie de botón que decía "plot device" con una nota que tenía pegada debajo de este que decía "no usar hasta que la situación lo requiera"

Y la otra era una cartera con una considerable cantidad de dinero la cual tenía su nombre grabado en esta, dándole a entender que de alguna manera eso era de su propiedad

Razón por la cual pese a estar confundida, la noble enviada de la iglesia antes de volver a su casa primero había ido en dirección a una tienda de ropa porque incluso ella sabía que andar por ahí con un ajustadísimo y revelador traje de combate de cuero negro no era precisamente comportamientos de una señorita en sociedad. Por lo que luego de comerse la cara de morbo e incomodidad de los vendedores, salía orgullosa con un conjunto conformado por una blusa de color rosado, una falda larga de color verde ocre y unas largas medias blancas que cerraba con unos zapatos de color negro

 _-me pregunto si debería buscar devolver este dinero…-_ pensaba ella contando la cuantiosa cantidad de Yenes en sus manos con desinterés, después de todo no sabía de donde había salido este dinero y pudiese que perteneciera a alguna pobre alma que lo había ganado con el sudor de su frente _-…jajajajajajaja no…-_

-Pero sí debería llevarles de comer algún aperitivo a Rygart y a Xen chan…- pensó ella para sí misma por lo que luego de comprar unos cuantos potes de helado, finalmente tomaba camino para llegar a la casa que su amigo de la infancia, interés romántico y sueño húmedo en lo que respectaba a su tema como superhéroe les había regalado

Al llegar a su casa entro sin ningún problema con su juego de llaves dirigiéndose a la sala para ver que no había nadie

 _-Extraño, a esta hora pasan la novela Tailandesa que le gusta a Rygart…-_

Ignorando ese pequeño tropo se limitó a dejar los potes de helado en la nevera, no obstante al abrirla y ver que esta estaba llena de mercado se extrañó sobremanera

 _-¿Cuándo fue que hicimos las compras de la comida? Mas importante ¡¿de dónde sacaron el dinero para comprar todo esto?!¡¿si quiera alguien aquí sabe cocinar Salmon?!...-_

Un tanto perpleja dejaba de todas maneras los helados en el congelador para volver a la sala, se sentía algo agotada para entrenar o para hacer alguna cosa de provecho por el resto del día, pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de subir a dormir en su cama por lo que relegando el resto de su tiempo al ocio, quitándose los zapatos se recostaba en el sofá principal y tomando el control remoto y comenzó a buscar que había de interesante para ver por la televisión, ejercicio que distrajo su mente lo suficiente para relajarla y con un cuerpo claramente cansado eventualmente le ayudo a que quedara completamente dormida recostada en ese sofá

…..

…..

…..

 _-¡OTOU SAN!¡ALGUIEN SE METIO EN NUESTRA CASA!-_

 _-¡UN MOMENTO, LA INTRUSA ESTA EN LA SALA…¿DURMIENDO?!-_

 _-¡¿QUIEN ES ELLA?!¡UNA AMIGA DE ISSEI CHAN?!-_

 _-¡NO LO SE, NO LO CREO, EL NOS DIJO QUE ESTARIA AFUERA EN CASA DE SU NOVIA ASI QUE NO CREO QUE TENGAN NADA QUE VER!-_

 _-¡DIOS SANTO, COMO RONCA ESTA NIÑA!¡PARECE QUE TUVIERA UN MOTOR OXIDADO EN LA GARGANTA!-_

 _-¡Y ESA MANERA DE DORMIR!¡NO PARECE UNA SEÑORITA, PARECE UNA GAMBERRA PELIGROSA!¡OTOU SAN, TRAE LA ESCOPETA!-_

-Dejen dormir…- gruñía está rascándose el estómago levantando su blusa molesta por los gritos que estaba escuchando, probablemente habría dejado la televisión en algún mal drama familiar subido de volumen por lo que a regañadientes saliendo del agradable abrazo de Morfeo, Shidou Irina abría sus ojos para buscar el control, solo para encontrarse… con una pareja de más de cincuenta años de edad mirándola con pavor… y uno de ellos equipado con un arma apuntándole en la cara

-¡¿uh?!...- fue lo primero que gesticulo ella sin reconocer a las personas delante de ella, obligándola a que se despejara aún más rápido dándose cuenta de su situación -…¡¿UHHH?!...-

-¡¿Quién eres?!...- preguntaba molesta la mujer con tono tembloroso en su voz -…¡¿Cómo entraste en nuestra casa?!...-

-¡¿su casa?!...- preguntaba ella un tanto nerviosa al tener el cañón de un arma a veinte centímetros de su rostro, muy exorcista profesional y muy buena peleadora pero un disparo en la cara era un disparo en la cara -…¡Esta es la casa de Issei kun!¡¿más bien debería preguntar yo quienes son ustedes y por qué están armados?!...- nuevamente ella abriendo sus ojos tanto como podía se ponía alerta preparada para pelear -…¡HAN VENIDO A ROBAR ESTA CASA!-

-¡MOCOSA ESTUPIDA!...- gritaba la mujer ya claramente enojada -..¡NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS SEÑORES HYODO, LOS PADRES DE ISSEI!...-

Disminuyendo toda su hostilidad a cero Irina no terminaba de creer lo que había escuchado, pero apelando a sus recuerdos aquella pareja si era muy similar a como ella recordaba a estos, por lo que del enojo pasando al nerviosismo volteo a mirarse a si misma, el cuello de su blusa estaba totalmente corrido y ella aun tenía su mano bajo esta donde se estaba rascando de manera estrafalaria sin contar que su falda pese a ser larga estaba lo suficientemente alta para que ella mostrase sin pudor su ropa interior por la manera tan desgarbada en la que se había quedado dormida

-¡KKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-


	2. Chapter 2

_If life 2:_ 4.20 - Don´t fuck up

Diez de la mañana, el sol brillaba, los pajaritos cantaban, las abejas rondaban libremente polinizando las coloridas flores de la zona por donde caminaba y de paso picaban a los mocosos que iban llorando por ahí, y aun así Shidou Irina había tenido de los peores inicios de día que había tenido en un buen tiempo… peor incluso que ese despertar después de haber tenido que dormir bajo el puente de la ciudad tras haber perdido todo su dinero comprándole una reliquia a un sujeto que en esos momentos no le pareció extraño que vistiera solo una gabardina

La cosa había comenzado el día anterior literalmente perdiendo todo sentido en un plumazo, los señores Hyodo, esos que deberían estar recorriendo el Caribe en ese momento la habían corrido de la casa puesto que ellos aseguraban que nunca antes se habían ido de viaje y que de hecho ambos recién habían acabado de llegar del trabajo, ella en respuesta protestando que eso no tenía sentido busco mostrar evidencia de que ella estaba diciendo la verdad, pero todas sus cosas así como las de Rygart y Xenovia habían desaparecido, no siendo eso suficiente la habitación de Issei estaba muy cambiada a como ella la recordaba… no tenía ese extraño aroma entre sudor y sal que tanto resaltaba en la que ella recordaba

Tampoco en su celular había encontrado registro alguno de los números de sus compañeros ni tenia contacto con la gente de la sección Lias y el Vaticano extrañamente no le había querido contestar nada cuando ella informaba de su situación

Nada de eso tenía sentido, pero tenía que dar gracias de que al menos el jovial matrimonio le había dejado pasar la noche antes de echarla a patadas del lugar, durante esas horas departiendo con la almohada recordó cómo debía ser su proceder para esa clase de situaciones

 _-Bueno chicos…- Dictaba Agrias Oaks una clase particular a varios exorcistas en cuyo grupo se encontraban Irina, Xenovia, Rygart y otro grupito de Randoms que a nadie les importaba, todos sentados en pupitres mientras la líder de la sección Lias vestía un apretadísimo conjunto de camisa de botones blanca, falda negra y pantimedias coronadas por tacones, típica pinta de profesora de película porno que distraía a todo el salón menos a los tres mencionados -…en caso de que todas las cosas a su alrededor halan cambiado pero el contexto inmediato siga siendo el mismo, es muy probable que ustedes hayan viajado a otra dimensión, así que en caso de que se dé la siguiente situación necesito que sigan al pie de la letra las siguientes indicaciones…-_

 _Rygart asentía juicioso tomando nota de todo lo que decía la profesara, Xenovia hacia muchísimo tiempo había sido hipnotizada por una mosca que volaba por el lugar e Irina miraba todo con cara de circunstancia sin prestarle atención a nada en concreto no obstante haciendo como que si_

 _-¡primero!¡no pierdan la calma…!- explicaba Agrias señalando el primer punto escrito en el tablero con un palo -…lo último que ustedes quieren es que los tachen de locos por decir cosas que no han ocurrido o que en casos extremos ni si quiera existen…-_

 _Irina asentía desinteresadamente, dibujando en su cuaderno una imagen de ella como un ángel sonriente con halo dorado y todo volando sobre una pila de cadáveres que gritaban en agonía_

 _-¡segundo!¡adaptarse, sobreponerse, sobrevivir!...- exclamaba la profesora señalando el segundo punto -…Como dije todo habrá cambiado mas no el contexto inmediato, es decir habrá una posibilidad de que ustedes hayan cambiado a sus "yo" o no, por lo que es importante al menos buscar la manera de saber la información sobre ustedes mismos más básica y usarla como su base para moverse en ese mundo, habrá gente que los conozca y hablar usando esa información puede ser lo que marque la diferencia entre que los descubran y que no…-_

 _Ahora ella palmeando con su mano enérgica el tablero llamaba la atención de todo el mundo, incluyendo Xenovia quien volvía de un viaje de introspección al haber sido dormida por la mosca que volaba alrededor de ella_

 _-¡tercero!¡tacto y sutileza!...- la mirada en los ojos de Agrias se endurecía dándole a entender a su alumnado la seriedad del tema -…¡si algún día llegan a verse en esta peliaguda situación!¡no toquen nada que puedan eludir!¡el más mínimo cambio que ustedes le hagan a esa estructura espacio temporal puede alterar el futuro de esta de maneras que no pueden imaginar!-_

-¡Bah!¡no tiene sentido!...- sentenciaba Irina para sí misma desinteresada entrando a uno de los distritos comerciales cerca de la casa en busca de que almorzar -…¡claro que si fuera así yo sería la primera persona no brasileña en viajar por el tiempo espacio!- finiquitaba para sí misma caminando con cierto entusiasmo infantil que incluso parecía que daba saltitos por el lugar deteniéndose únicamente para ojear las cosas con detalle. Recién llegada a la ciudad no tenía dinero suficiente para nada y también estaba esas cosas del voto de humildad, pero ahora con una cartera llena de dinero pensó que quizás pecar de codicia de vez en cuando no venía nada mal

Razón por la cual tras unos minutos recorriendo cada lugar que encontraba salía finalmente de una heladería con una crepa de helado a medio comer en su boca mientras gustosa llevaba su mano a la mejilla

-kyaa… benditas las creaciones del señor en la tierra…- susurraba para sí misma entusiasta y endulzada-…y bendita la mano del heladero que fue iluminado por él para utilizar los ingredientes de manera tan magistral…-

-¡¿IRINA?!¡IRINAAAA!...- la llamaba una voz a gritos a lo lejos, reconociéndola inmediatamente

-¡¿Issei?!...- pregunto esta esperanzada volteando a mirar para notar que en efecto se trataba de este, hacía tiempo quería verlo después del incidente en el bosque y no estaba segura si lo volvería a ver después de este por lo que su entusiasmo se disparó inmediatamente… no obstante este disminuyo prácticamente a cero al ver que al lado de este venia corriendo también una niña de coletas doradas rizadas la cual exhalaba un aire a demonio que apestaba todo el lugar así como su estado de animo

Para extrañeza de ella, este no se detenía cuando estaba cerca suyo, sino que en cambio corriendo lá tomo de sus brazos con fuerza haciéndole caer su sagrado postre llenando llenándola de pavor

-¡MI HELADO!...- Exclamo llevando sus manos a su cabeza asustada pese al agarre del castaño

-¡IRINA!...- Exclamaba Issei verdaderamente preocupado sacudiéndola levemente con su rostro lleno de impaciencia -…¡¿ESTAS BIEN?!-

-¡Oye idiota!¡esa era mi Crepe de Vainilla!...- contestaba ella por otra parte molesta haciendo que Issei la soltase de la impresión, quedando este preocupado al verla desfallecer y poner sus manos en el suelo mirando con ojos llorosos el postre caído -…¡Mi crepe de Vainilla! Sniff...era inocente y tenía mucho por que vivir…Sniff-

Tanto Issei como Ravel no entendían por qué ese comportamiento de ella, durante un rato se quedó viéndola gimotear en silencio con rodillas y manos en el suelo

-Esto…- bufo Issei mas bien extrañado y confundido que preocupado después de un tiempo tratando de llevar su mano a la espalda de ella -…¿estás… bien?...-

La mano de ella extendiéndose deteniéndolo en seco lo hizo retroceder

-si, estoy bien…- contestaba ella aun gimoteando -…dame unos minutos, ya sabes…duelo…-

Los demonios Phoenix quedaron sin habla nada más mirando a la chica mirando la crepe en silencio en el suelo

-Francamente no termino de entender a esta chica…- contestaba Ravel un tanto impaciente y molesta debido a la charla de la que venían -…deberíamos tener cuidado con ella…-

-en serio me estas comenzando a preocupar…- insistía molesto Issei poniendo su mano en la espalda de ella y meciéndola levemente -…¿estás bien?...-

Secándose los mocos que le estaban saliendo y reincorporándose Irina se ponía de pie sonriendo

-Si, estoy bien…- contestaba ella llevando sus manos a su espalda con una actitud ya más gentil no obstante conteniendo con muchas fuerzas las ganas de convertir su Mimic en un puñal -…lamento haberte preocupado Issei kun…-

 _-parecer ser que el Issei de este mundo es distinto al del mío, respira profundo y sigue la corriente, actual tan natural como todos creen que lo haces siempre y haz lo tuyo, no es como si la tú de este mundo fuera una versión depresiva y auto destructiva como para que la cosa no calce…-_

-menos mal…- contestaba el castaño suspirando mostrando genuino alivio en su rostro nuevamente confrontándola ya con mejor temple -…¡¿Qué fue lo que paso anoche?!¡¿Quién era el tipo de la máscara?!...-

-¿tipo de la máscara preguntaba ella?...- pregunto esta con genuino interés creyendo que de ahí podría tener el primer hilo del que tirar -…¿te refieres a Blaze?...-

-¡¿Blaze?!...- preguntaron ambos al unísono haciendo retroceder levemente a la exorcista, no obstante está viendo la confusión de ellos prefirió ahondar

-Mascara descaradamente plagiada de "The Spawn" capucha y bufanda de color rojo, saco de combate gris y pantalones de combate,,,.- describía ella gesticulando con sus manos con un tono claramente desinteresado

-¡Si, ese sujeto!...- respondía Issei claramente molesto -¡¿Qué fue lo que paso anoche?!...- pregunto este nuevamente preocupado a tal punto que Irina no podía evitar sentir cierta empatía por él

-Nada… paso nada, estoy bien Issei kun, no te preocupes…- contestaba ella con un tono solemne dándole a este un campo para que se tranquilizara, no obstante, tras unos segundos más estáticos que los últimos capítulos de evangelion la tensión comenzó a aumentar nuevamente cuando el silencio incomodo comenzó a dominar el ambiente

 _-¡¿Qué le digo ahora?!...-_ Pensaba ella con pánico aun cuando mantenía su carita empática y adorable _-…¡no tengo idea de lo que está pasando en esta dimensión?!_

Sin embargo, cualquier atisbo de pánico y de buen humor desapareció tan pronto ella noto un rasgo muy particular sobre ese Issei con el que estaba hablando. Y es que fuera de la pequeña molestia, él también despedía una presencia muy fuerte a demonio… mejor dicho, apestaba a uno

Y con eso ni se molestó en seguir actuando correctamente

-oh bueno, me alegra ver que tu también estas bien Issei kun…- sentenciaba con una sonrisa no obstante el tono hipócrita se sintió terriblemente directo tanto para Issei como para Ravel -…digo, debe haber pasado algo muy malo anoche como para que estés tan preocupado por esta devota hija de la iglesia pese a ser un demonio…¡es decir!...- continuaba esta ya gesticulando de manera más estrafalaria y meno disimulada -…Debe ser super duper híper ultra mega divertido que tu pese a estar condenada al pecado y a purgarse entre horribles tormentos el resto de la eternidad por tu estupidez, tengas el alma caritativa de preocuparte por los demás…-

Cabía decir que tras aquella afirmación cierto demonio dragón no se mantuvo impasible ni de buen humor, tampoco su pareja

-¿otra vez quieres empezar una pelea exorcista?...- pregunto molesta Ravel cruzándose de brazos mirando con genuino desprecio a la irreverente exorcista

-nadie está hablando contigo querida…- contesto despectiva Irina antes de notar que pese a su actitud altanera, la demonio Phoenix demostraba cierta inseguridad pegándose un poquito de demás a su compañero dándole a entender que quizás la pequeña mosquita muerta no era solo una compañera -…miento, ¿Quién coño eres tú?...- pregunto está claramente hostil cruzándose de brazos ladeando su cabeza...no, discúlpame, no es necesario que me lo digas…- continuaba despotricando Irina no obstante su mirada afilada y sonrisa prepotente no dejaba de inquietar a la inocente Phoenix -…tú debes ser la suripanta que convenció a Issei kun de volverse demonio aprovechándose de su buena voluntad y pervirtiéndolo…-

De la sola impresión los ojos de Ravel se abrieron tanto como se lo permitieron sus cuencas casi al borde de comenzar a llorar, más al sentir la mirada inquisidora de la exorcista

-…no lo culpo, debajo de tus ropas aparentas muy buen cuerpo…- insinuaba la castaña de coletas llevando su mano a su mentón asintiendo -…aunque extraño, "Mi" Issei es demasiado buen chico como para dejarse seducir simplemente por tener sexo y menos con alguien "aparenta" ser tan menor de edad….- volteando a mirar a los ojos a Issei, este simplemente le devolvió una mirada llena de repudio -…sucio Pedófilo…-

El sonido de una palma abierta rompió el aire momentáneamente, mano perteneciente a un Hyodo Issei quien sin importarle ya el tema de no levantarle la mano a una mujer no podía notar que nadie viniera a ofender el honor ni la dignidad de la mujer que el quería, sin embargo cuando su palma no llego a su objetivo puesto que el dorso del puño de quien ofendía detuvo su brazo por debajo de su muñeca sintió que algo había mal ahí

-paso en falso Idiota…- siseo Irina mirando con desdén a "su" amigo de la infancia, así como si no sintiera hacia el nada más que un completo desprecio

Reaccionando inmediato Issei tomaba entre sus brazos a Ravel para dar un pronunciado salto hacia atrás ganando distancia entre ambos

 _-Esto… se siente totalmente distinto al enfrentamiento que tuve ayer con ella…-_

Irina por supuesto molesta también sintió que había algo fuera de lugar en ese intento de bofetada

 _-se sintió… lento y tosco…-_

De varias veces en el pasado había visto pelear y había cruzado golpes con su Issei por lo que tenía perfectamente medido una amplia experiencia de combate que este tenía, no obstante este Issei no tenía el pulimiento que tenía su otro "yo", poder no le faltaba, pero definitivamente este no estaba totalmente templado

-Bueno, no pensare mucho en eso…- sentencio Shidou Irina en voz alta negando con su cabeza en pos de no darle más vueltas al asunto -…Mira "Issei"…- llamaba ella con claro sarcasmo marcado -…necesito que me digas que paso después de que "Blaze" me secuestro…- preguntaba está notando que todo el protocolo enseñado por Agrias no había servido para absolutamente nada más cuando ella estaba así de molesta

En contra parte Issei miraba de reojo su alrededor, había demasiadas personas como para sacar su Sacred Gear en caso de que la situación se agravara, no obstante, le inquietaba mucho lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, de alguna manera creía haber leído correctamente a su amiga de la infancia en la pelea del día anterior, ahora, esta mostraba no estar sujeta a las tendencias autodestructivas que había visto antes, pero si mostraba una clara malicia en su personalidad

-¿y bien?...- preguntaba con una mano en su cintura y la otra manoteando una de sus coletas mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa pícara al dragón rojo -…¿acaso acá también sacamos las armas en medio de los civiles?...- preguntaba está preparada también para lo peor, el ver a este Issei preparado para sacar lo que parecía ser su Boosted Gear representaba una seria amenaza para ella -…no sé cómo funcionen las cosas pero hasta donde recuerdo eso estaba prohibido…-

-Tsk…- chasqueaba la lengua Ravel mirando como la situación se había descontrolado, definitivamente esta Shidou Irina no era la misma de antes y no era únicamente por el curioso peinado en coletas con el que andaba ahora, sino que, pese a que esta no tenía ese deje depresivo, se notaba por mucho que era alguien aún más impredecible. Aun así, para sorpresa de ella, Issei rompía inmediatamente su guardia únicamente para quedarse de pie

-¿Quién eres tú?...- preguntaba este con suma seriedad -…es claro que no eres Shidou Irina, al menos no la que conocemos…-

-¡ick!...-

Tanto Ravel como Issei dieron un leve respingo al ver como la posición prepotente de la exorcista se rompía por completo en un rictus de nervios casi caricaturizado

-¡Responde!...- ordenaba Issei con fuerza, llamando la atención de la mayoría de los transeúntes haciendo que los tres adolescentes notaran que la cosa se les estaba yendo de las manos

 _-¡maldición!¡¿ahora qué hago?!...-_

Se preguntaba la digna enviada de la iglesia, se había descontrolado al notar que este Issei era un demonio que estaba de loliconero y en consecuencia ahora estaba completamente expuesta en la bizarra situación en la que se encontraba, lo ideal sería buscar a Xenovia o a Rygart pero no se extrañaría si ambos fueran también demonios en esta dimensión

-¿Realmente eres Shidou Irina?...- preguntaba esta vez Ravel también pasando a la ofensiva en el interrogatorio dando dos pasos hacia adelante, pasos que Irina retrocedía

 _-Vamos chica, piensa… no la has cagado aun…piensa, concéntrate… ¿Qué haría Issei en estos momentos?... -_ Se preguntó está torciendo su gesto en una sonrisa nerviosa que no dejaba de ser hostil _-…bueno, mi Issei, no este purulento pedazo de basura abandonado de la mano del señor ¿Qué haría "Blaze" siendo que es un maestro absoluto en el arte de eludir a sus enemigos?"…-_

Un rayo de iluminación bajo directo desde el cielo a su tierna cabecita iluminando un foco a medio prender

 _-¡lo tengo!...-_

-¡Miren allá!...- señalaba ella al costado gritando en voz alta -…¡es la Gestapo!...-

 _-¡modo sigiloso!¡pchw! (inserte sonido de switch)_

Tanto Issei como Ravel y la mayoría de los transeúntes voltearon inmediatamente a mirar en dirección a donde señalaba la exorcista para ver a un anciano senil que caminaba débilmente apoyándose en su bastón

-¿Qué es la Gestapo?...- pregunto Issei extraño para luego volver a mirar en dirección a su enemiga para ver que esta ya no estaba ahí -…¡espera!¡¿Qué paso aquí?!¡¿Dónde está Irina?!...-

Ravel también comenzó a mirar a los costados para luego emprender la carrera hacia donde antes estaba la pedante exorcista, no había nada en las cercanías que pareciera algo legítimamente parecido a una ruta de escape o escondite

-¡¿A dónde se fue?!...- preguntaba está claramente molesta puesto que la sucia exorcista había ofendido su buena fe y su honor tratándola de la manera que lo hizo

-no lo se…¿Qué fue exactamente todo esto?...- preguntaba Issei no menos enojado pero más confundido -…este día no se puede poner peor…-

-Primero Kokabiel quiere reiniciar la guerra entre las tres facciones metiendo a la humanidad de lleno y ahora esto…- agregaba Ravel dejando de buscar por el lugar ya que las miradas se estaban haciendo incomodas limitándose a gruñir fastidiada

-dejaremos esto para después…- le anunciaba Issei a su pareja muy para su pesar dejando un asunto tan delicado como el capítulo del que acababa de hacer parte inconcluso, había cosas más importantes las cuales debían atender, cosas que muy pesar atañían a sus amigos, por lo que para extrañeza de Ravel sacaba su celular y marcaba el número de celular de cierta dirigente de la ciudad…-

-Sona Kaichou…- Issei dio una profunda respiración antes de continuar -…necesitamos hablar…- sentencio comenzando a caminar junto a su pareja

Habiendo hecho uso del truco más viejo del libro, Irina había utilizado la leve fracción de tiempo para pasar por el lado contrario de donde estaba todo el mundo para eventualmente terminar atrás de un arbusto de la parte de donde provenían Issei y Ravel, en un principio pensó que sería buena idea irse lo más antes posible, no obstante al ver que ellos estaban muy enterados de la situación climax de esa dimensión opto por quedarse un poco más de tiempo ahí y ahora que se estaban retirando, seguirlos a muy prudencial distancia haciendo uso de todas las artes ninja de las que disponía su entrenamiento a manos de la iglesia

-muy bien Irina…- se envalentonaba la castaña a si misma estrechando los ojos -…es hora de investigar… tururú tururú tururú…- sentenciaba esta entre susurros tarareando una tonada de espías mientras empezaba su labor de inteligencia

* * *

-Hola…-

Al llegar al departamento, Issei y Ravel estaban considerablemente pensativos sobre cómo afrontar la situación, la pequeña Phoenix no dejaba de cabecear sobre como esas horribles historias de la gran guerra estaban a punto de desatarse sin que ella pudiera hacer mucho contra la mente maestra detrás de todo; mientras que Issei por su parte tenía su mente hecha un alboroto por la intensión de Kokabiel, estaba a punto de desatar un apocalipsis únicamente por la necesidad de diversión, eso lo había dejado claro cuando le confeso que si alguien lo suficientemente fuerte le entretenía, desistiría de su plan, se sentía impotente al saber que él no cumplía con ese papel que probablemente evitaría la Hecatombe.

-buenas tarde Hyodo san…- saludaba Le Fay con un claro tono cortante, cerrando sus ojos mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de té en compañía de Elaine

-¿se puede saber que le hiciste?...- preguntaba Ravel en un tono bajo para evitar las incomodidades -…parece ser que realmente está molesta contigo…-

-no lo sé, no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella como para haberle hecho algo malo…- contestaba un preocupado Issei ante el comportamiento de la invitada de su ama

-Usted sabe que fue lo que hizo Hyodo san…- respondía Le Fay haciendo que el castaño diera un respingo de la impresión al ser escuchado -…asi que agradecería que no me dirigiera la palabra hasta que no se disculpe de manera apropiada…-

En efecto, la joven rubia estaba muy ofendida con el comportamiento brusco y grosero del sirviente de Ravel Phoenix

 _La noche anterior la joven maga se encontraba caminando tambaleante por la ciudad debido al hambre, estaba cansada y rogaba por una mano ayuda, jamás creyó que llegara el día que tuviera que mendigas cualquier cosa más sin embargo el viaje que había emprendido para encontrar el paradero de su hermano le había pasado factura y ella se negaba tajantemente a hacer uso de sus habilidades para violentar de toda manera a las personas inocentes de la ciudad fuera robándoles dinero o comida_

 _Por lo que cuando vio pasar a un adolescente de cabello castaño que claramente no desprendía un aura humana sintió que podía apelar a su favor al entender su delicada posición_

 _-disculpa…- pedía esta al joven dragón quien no dejaba de mirar a los costados afanado, ignorando por completo que este no estaba precisamente en sus cinco sentidos debido al hambre que nublaba su juicio -…tengo hambre, me podrías…-_

 _-¡TU CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA PEDAZO DE VAGABUNDA!...-_

 _Exclamo este antes de pasar derecho de ella sin casi haberle prestado atención dejándola estática y completamente boquiabierta de la impresión, así como haciendo que como había pasado pocas veces en su vida el enojo la dominase, haciéndolo muy tarde ya que al girar para exigirle al bocón e irrespetuoso adolescente que se disculpara con ella, este ya había desaparecido_

-En serio sigo sin entender por qué está enojada conmigo…- confesaba alegando inocencia, haciendo que la pequeña Maga ladeara su cabeza molesta, para ella el que Hyodo Issei fuera un bocón, mal educado y pedante sujeto ya le parecía suficiente, pero ahora mentiroso e hipócrita le terminaba de molestar haciendo que sintiera que, si no fuera por la colaboración con los demonios para encontrar a su hermano, hacía mucho tiempo hubiera mandado a estos a volar

-bueno ¿están acá ustedes dos nada más?...- preguntaba Ravel con un tono amable, Le Fay no parecía enojada con ella de ninguna manera pero era mejor no arriesgar

-bueno, Xenovia sama parece estar aun en shock después del enfrentamiento que tuvimos ayer con quien ella dice que es una de las figuras que ella más idolatraba desde niña muerta y la señorita Shidou se encuentra recostada en el sofá…-

Aquello alerto a Ravel y a Issei quienes voltearon a mirar a la sala de entrada, no lo habían notado por el terrible pacifismo de esta, pero en efecto la mata de cabello castaño caramelo delataba que cual ninja, Irina se encontraba recostada en el sofá ocultando magistralmente su presencia. Ambos inmediatamente se pusieron delante de ella para ver si se trataba de la Irina que ellos conocían o la extraña que habían encontrado esa mañana

-¿ah?...ah hola…-

Quien estaba delante de ellos parecía una tercera Irina, el cabello suelto podía dar la pista que se trataba de la que ellos conocían, pero esta demostraba un nivel tal de pacifismo y relajación que era inquietante, más cuando notaban como sus ojos estaban completamente rojos

-¿Irina?...- pregunto Issei arqueando sus cejas ya sin saber con qué se encontraría cuando se tratar de alguien con ese nombre

-¿yup?...- preguntaba está limitando todo su trabajo físico a llevar sus manos a su nuca

-esto… ¿estás bien?...- preguntaba Ravel cohibida

-sí, me siento genial…- contestaba la exorcista en un tono adormecido -…el sofá tuyo es bastante cómodo y la luz tenue que entra en la sala es simplemente… refrescante…- sentenciaba ella suspirando profundamente en la última palabra

Ravel e Irina se volteaban a mirar el uno al otro

-ha estado así desde que llego hace una hora…- comentaba Elaine al ver la confusión en ambos chicos -…también me parece un cambio de actitud… particularmente interesante-

-esto…- murmuraba pensativo Issei tratando de ver por dónde podía abordar el tema -…¿recuerdas que paso anoche?...- preguntaba este, la otra Irina con la que se encontraron en la tarde parecía no tener idea de nada, así que ese parecía un buen punto para comenzar a atar cabos

-esto… recuerdo que a Quarta chan y a mí nos atacaron en la iglesia, dos sujetos encapuchados, uno de ellos el tipo que mato a mi mentora y que violo hasta romper completamente a quien quise como mi hermana menor, luego llego un imbécil que se presentaba a sí mismo como un superhéroe y luego de que este derrotara a Fredo llegaste tú y me secuestraron…- contestaba ella claramente desvariando antes de parpadear como si despertase un poco -…fue una cosa extraña, pero tú y tu novia están aquí… por lo que entre eso y el zombi contra el que pelearon ayer no todo esta tan mal …-

-ok definitivamente eres tu pero… ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?...- preguntaba Ravel levemente estresada -…estas demasiado…relajada…- finiquitaba está sintiendo un relativo alivio por ver que ella estaba bien… entre comillas bien

-¿Qué fue lo que paso anoche cuando ese tipo te secuestro?...- preguntaba Issei yendo al grano, temiendo que ese sujeto le hubiera hecho algo raro a ella

-pues… yo que se…- contestaba ella girando sus ojos aburrida -…el mundo es raaaaaaaaroo…- sentenciaba ella con un toque relajado y arrastrado

-por favor concéntrate…- pedía Issei tallándose el tabique de su nariz

-bueno… si lo pones así- tarareaba casi cantarina la exorcista mientras apelaba a su síndrome de Flashback

 _-Bueno, ya llegué…- Saludaba Blaze aterrizando en lo que parecía la terraza de uno de los pocos edificios tipo rascacielos de la ciudad, lugar el cual por las horas que eran estaba completamente desolado y era inaccesible de otra forma que no fuera volando, lugar perfecto para hablar con su "compañera" -…disculpa la demora, no hay muchos lugares para pedir comida decente a estas horas de la noche…-_

 _En respuesta Shidou Irina se revolcaba violentamente tratando de liberarse de las ataduras que tenía en muñecas, tobillos, brazos, así como la bola mordaza que tenía en la boca mientras miraba a Blaze con una insana sed de sangre, el héroe al llegar se limitó a ignorar los arrebatos de la ex miembro de la iglesia y procedió a tomar asiento tan cerca de ella como le fuera posible sin que ella le pudiese golpear con su mentón como si fuere una babosa retorciéndose_

 _-Bueno, te debes preguntar por qué básicamente te he secuestrado…- anunciaba este destapando un paquete de papas fritas comenzando a comer de esta -…supongo que también te estarás preguntando de donde saque la mordaza y estas cosas pero eso no te atañe tanto como la primera pregunta, eso sí, la respuesta te sorprendería…- finiquitaba el héroe entusiasta volteando a mirar a Irina quien arrastrándose como buenamente podía se acercaba poco a poco a él con la única intención de matarlo a golpes de mentón haciendo que el entusiasmo de este se difuminara casi de inmediato -…¿no te quedaras quieta hasta que te quite al menos la mordaza no?...-_

 _Sin esperar ninguna respuesta el superhéroe simplemente se corría lo suficiente para poder quitarle la bola plástica a la castaña de su boca llevándose con esta una buena cantidad de saliva que inmediatamente hizo aumentar el enojo de la ya iracunda exorcista_

 _-¡YA VERAS COMO TE VOY A MATAR GRANDISIMO HIJO DE PERRA!...- gritaba Irina desaforada retorciéndose como si estuviera poseída -…¡NADA MAS ESPERA A QUE ESTE DESAPRRFFF…-_

 _-Si, si, lo se…- contestaba despectivo Blaze colocándole una porción de Sandwich en la boca para callarla nuevamente -…mira, tendrás que disculparme que te atara mientras iba por algo para comer para ambos pero viendo que estabas cargando esto…- señalaba él una caja pequeña de madera que había sacado la cual Irina reconocía como su arma secreta -…no me hubiera sorprendido que te hubieras tirado de cabeza desde aquí hacia la acera para terminar con tu triste vida…- habiendo dicho eso ahora Blaze tomaba con fuerza el cabello de la corona de la cabeza de Irina para obligarlo a que la viera a los ojos y estos no destellaban nada que no fuera repulsión -…o sea, podrías fácilmente haberte inyectado una solución liquida de Cocaína directamente en las venas y te haría menos daño que esta cosa y por todo lo que Whistler me ha dicho de cómo funciona esta baratija, creo que hasta te hubiera buffeado mas en batalla…-_

 _Soltándola finalmente el volvía a sentarse en su asiento para suspirar y seguir comiendo papas, dejando a la exorcista tirada en el suelo resintiendo el tirón de cabello_

 _-estas hecha un puto desastre querida, este lugar da asco en todos sentidos…- soltó al aire mirando con cierta decidía el paisaje_

 _-¡¿TU QUIEN TE CREES PARA DECIRME NADA IMBECIL?!...- Gritaba la castaña mirando con rencor absoluto al disque superhéroe, si había algo que le hacía rabiar de manera especial contra él que ni el mismo Freed, era la manera en la que este la pordebajeaba en todo sentido -¡QUE VA A SABER UN ANIMAL COMO TU SOBRE TODO LO QUE HE TENIDO QUE PASAR!¡NO TIENES DERECHO A DECIRME NADA!...-_

 _-Bueno, supongo que entender eso será un buen punto de partida…- otorgaba el superhéroe llamando la atención de ella, más cuando este descaradamente sacaba un porro y comenzaba a fumarlo delante de ella -… no quiero entrar en muchos detalles pero básicamente lo que me enviaron a hacer acá tiene que ver mucho contigo y con el subnormal de Hyodo Issei por lo que entenderte será un buen punto de partida, así que ¿qué te parece si me cuentas que coño está ocurriendo para darme una idea?...-_

 _Irina estaba a punto de soltar otro grupo de elegantes improperios, sin embargo al sentir como Blaze cortaba sus ataduras permitiéndole moverse libremente le confundió de cierta manera, no obstante no perdió tiempo tratando de buscar su Excalibur Mimic_

 _-la escondí lejos junto a la otra cuando baje a comprar comida…- le confesaba Blaze restándole importancia a las intenciones homicidas de la exorcista -…aunque tampoco haría falta, veras niñita, tu estas muuuuuuyyyyy lejos de poder herirme físicamente de alguna manera…-_

 _-¡COMO TE ATREVES!...- Bramo esta con ira animal abalanzándose sobre Blaze quien al estar sentado en el suelo cruzado de piernas para eludir el golpe liberaba estas y usando su mano libre como apoyo se corría al costado en algo similar a un paso de Break Dance quedando de pie inmediato y en guardia, Irina ignorando por completo ese peculiar rasgo se preparaba para atacar de nuevo no obstante esta vez Blaze alzaba sus manos quedando totalmente expuesto al gesticular su rendición_

 _-Mira, no alarguemos esto…- anunciaba esté preparado para que ella le estampara una serie de golpes si no le hacía caso, total ya de su pelea con su Irina entendía lo muy bien que a ella se le podía dar las artes marciales y los trucos sucios a la hora de pelear -… si tú quieres podemos empezar a pelear aquí y ahora, intercambiaremos puños, patadas, llaves y demás cosas y al final estaremos cansados… o podemos intercambiar información, tú quieres obtener respuestas, yo quiero obtener respuestas ¿Qué te parece si hacemos primero la parte de las preguntas y ya después si algo pasamos a las piñas sobrenaturales?...-_

 _Pese a la confianza en su tono de voz, Issei sabía que esa Irina probablemente no tendría la mejor primera impresión de él por lo que preparado para pelear al menos recibiría los primeros golpes para darle algo de moral, no obstante al ver como ella se había quedado pensando le llamo la atención de manera genuina_

 _-¿sabes? Eres detestable…- iniciaba ella sin bajar su guardia un solo centímetro -…prepotente, arrogante, confiado, fastidiosamente sobrador y por lo que veo también un fetichista empedernido…-_

 _-[Y la gente cree que esta cría es tonta]…- otorgaba Elsha burlona_

 _-[Cierto, vaya capacidad de análisis, te describió completico en una sola frase]-_

" _¿Por qué no cierran sus espectrales bocas y se van a tomar por culo?..." preguntaba Issei mentalmente con fastidio_

 _-[Hace tiempo ya estamos en a tomar por culo querido, ¿Qué crees que es estar encerrados en tu puta cabeza?]…-_

 _-todo eso y un amante soñador…- le otorgaba Blaze señalándola de manera teatral ignorando la discusión en su cabeza haciendo que la exorcista bufara un suspiro fastidiado_

 _-No obstante entre todo lo que has dicho de "Mi" y el hecho de que también tengas una Boosted Gear al igual que Issei me surgen ciertas preguntas que quiero hacer…- tomando una pausa Irina respiraba profundamente -…tu ganas, pero no quiero estupideces ni fanfarronería, quiero que me respondas con la verdad, o me largo de aquí…-_

 _Irina estaba preparada para ver al pseudo héroe saltándose el tema por la tangente no obstante, su temple cambio poco después de que ella cediera_

 _-me parece justo…- contesto este con una actitud más seria y respetuosa -…sin embargo quiero que todo lo que salga de acá quede entre nosotros…- solicitaba este volviendo al lugar donde estaba sentado -…muchas de las cosas que van a salir de acá no te las vas a creer de buenas a primeras y lo último que quiero es tener problemas en esta dimensión…-_

" _¿dimensión?" se preguntó Irina mentalmente_

 _-Trato hecho…- otorgo ella cruzándose de brazos -…¿primero tu o primero yo?...-_

 _-diría que damas primero, pero ya que las mujeres pelean por la igualdad optare por preguntar primero yo y que la caballería se quede en la edad media…- respondió Blaze palmeando el suelo al lado de él indicándole a ella que se sentara ahí_

 _-Ni loca amigo…- contesto ella con repulsión haciendo que Blaze ladeara su cabeza derrotado_

 _-que se le hace…- susurro derrotado para sí mismo dándole una bocanada a su porro botando el aire al lado riendo tontamente -…¿gustas?...- pregunto este confidente_

 _-¿crees de verdad que yo haría algo tan sucio como fumar y más algo como eso?...- pregunto Irina genuinamente ofendida_

 _-Estabas a punto de shutarte una bomba al corazón así que lo sucio o toxico que sea esta cosa no es una excusa…- respondía Issei socarrón -…para alguien que presume de su auto abandono y de haberse liberado de todas las doctrinas que la ataban sigues siendo una niñita buena de la iglesia…- Irina apretaba su mandíbula fuerte mirando con repudio al superhéroe quien seguía ofreciéndole un cacho a ella -…deja la mojigatería que total esto no te va a llevar a un lugar más malo que al que ya te estabas enfilando con gusto y te ayudara a relajarte… cosa que claramente necesitas porque estás loca como una puta cabra…-_

 _Issei sabía que esa charla era necesaria, lo que sea que estuviera amenazando esa dimensión la tenía a ella como objetivo por lo que estar encima de esta parecía ser el proceder más básico y para lograr eso tenía que ganarse la confianza de ella, así le tuviera que confesar más cosas de las que le gustaría, además, realmente quería ayudarle a sanar su corazón de alguna manera y que se pudiera abrir un poco seria bueno para ella._

 _Irina por su parte no podía evitar mirar al superhéroe con fastidio y cierta repulsión, cosa que su mirada no disimulaba_

…

…

 _-me pregunto si a veces lo que nos muestran nuestros ojos será la realidad…- analizaba una muy relajada Shidou Irina sentada contra la cornisa medio ida con sus ojos totalmente rojos pero des tensionada por completo -…siempre pensé que si entregaba mi vida a la santidad podría ver las cosas como el señor las había creado para nosotros realmente…-_

 _-no no no no…- contestaba Blaze con un estado similar al de ella, pero este por su parte se encontraba risueño y sus gestos eran por otra parte más extrovertidos, cosa que resaltaban sus gesticulaciones -…la iglesia, Dios o lo sobrenatural no tienen nada que ver, tú lo que tienes es que ver con los ojos de tu mente…-_

 _Cerca de treinta minutos llevaba la pseudo charla de intercambio de inteligencias de Blaze y de Irina, no obstante desde que habían empezado a fumar la seriedad de los temas que querían tomar se habían ido parcialmente a tomar por culo mientras ambos divagaban entre delirios de cualquier tontería, toda intensión homicida o tensión se había ido del aire como si nunca hubiera existido dejando a dos adolescentes en no muy buenas condiciones sentados en el suelo_

 _No obstante entre chistes y sin sentidos, parte de la información que ambos querían recoger se había dado, Irina estaba entendiendo entre su mal estado que Blaze era un héroe proveniente de otra dimensión enviado por la diosa de las tetas a acabar con un enemigo que podía viajar entre dimensiones y por eso él estaba ahí, cosa que ni en chiste ella se hubiera creído de estar en sus cinco sentidos_

 _Por otra parte Issei ahora sentía genuinamente empatía por ella, puesto que entendió que esta Shidou Irina seria perfectamente la misma que él conocía de no ser por lo que le ocurrió a su mentora y a esa niña que quería como su hermana menor, personajes como Freed le recordaban porque él aborrecía tanto a la iglesia y a todo lo relacionado con lo sobrenatural, porque por culpa de esos sujetos personas como ella terminaban moralmente abatidos y rotos sentimentalmente como había pasado con Whistler_

 _-¿Cómo lo hiciste?...- preguntaba ella con genuina curiosidad_

 _-¿Cómo hice que?...- preguntaba Blaze ladeando su cabeza curioso_

 _-Superarlo…- preguntaba ella con una precisión que ni siquiera un cirujano -…puedo adivinar que tú también perdiste a alguien de manera injusta y que a nadie en el mundo sino solo a ti te importo -…Issei en silencio había quedado totalmente estático al ver como Irina realmente tenia tal capacidad de intuición que con unas cuantas palabras al azar había discernido que en efecto él había sido como ella en su momento precisamente porque ambos compartían la misma tragedia_

 _Razón por la cual la castaña de cabello desordenado arqueo una ceja al ver al héroe girar su cabeza mirando a la nada suspirando sonoramente, casi como si dentro de esa mascara se hubiera dibujado una sonrisa_

 _-no es como si hubiera tenido otra opción…- contesto este posando su puño en su mentón -…ella murió y por mas pataletas que yo hice el mundo siguió su rumbo, estuve tanto tiempo frustrado que cuando me di cuenta la vida estaba transcurriendo y yo me estaba quedando atrás, así que lo único que hice fue limitarme a avanzar… por supuesto la llevo en mis recuerdos y mi nombre y mi traje son gracias a ella…- el héroe le daba otra inhalada a su cacho verde para luego mirar fijamente a la oji violeta -…termine adoptando esta movida del superhéroe no solo como un deseo personal sino como una forma de honrarla ya sabes… también es una excelente forma de ir por la vida jodiendo a los demás con una excusa que me da superioridad moral…-_

 _Irina aun desvariando no podía evitar mirarlo con fastidio_

 _-tienes una forma retorcida de ver las cosas…-_

 _-puede ser, pero no conozco a nadie que me diga a la cara lo contrario…- contestaba el castaño desafiante_

 _-abusar de tu fuerza para callar a golpes a quien difiera de opinión contigo no es muy heroico tampoco…- respondía Irina haciendo hincapié en las anécdotas que el superhéroe le había comentado sobre como reaccionaba a las críticas sobre su forma de pensar a la hora de lidiar con sus enemigos_

 _-ah no te preocupes por eso, después de todo puedo ser todo lo capullo que quiera y seguir siendo un superhéroe. veras Irina san…- Irina no pudo evitar estrechar su mirada cuando el tono de voz del héroe cambiaba a uno más serio -…son cuatro o cinco momentos…-_

 _-¿uh?...-_

 _-si, cuatro o cinco minutos es lo único que se necesita…- continuaba este con su tono consolador y amable, en respuesta Irina meneaba la cabeza y alzaba la mano a manera de pregunta -…para ser un héroe…-_

 _-ahhhh carajo…- contesto ella cerrando sus ojos abochornada -…no puedo creer que dijeras algo así de cliché y ñoño…-_

 _-todo el mundo cree que es un trabajo de tiempo completo, te levantas como héroe, vas al baño como héroe, comes como héroe, compras drogas como héroe ¡no es cierto! En la vida solo hay cuatro o cinco momentos que en verdad importan…- no obstante, Blaze seguía ajeno en su monologo pese a la curiosa reacción de la exorcista -…Momentos en los que tenemos que decidir, hacer un sacrificio o superar una debilidad, salvar un amigo, perdonar la vida a un enemigo… en esos momentos todo lo demás se desvanece…- tras terminar con su monologo grandilocuente el cual recitaba extendiendo sus manos hacia lo alto como dando gracias a la divina providencia, el superhéroe se dejaba caer nuevamente sobre su asiento volviendo a su porro entre risas cansadas -… el resto del tiempo puedes hacer lo que te salga de los huevos con tus súper poderes y seguirás siendo héroe, funciona para mí, funciona para todos…-_

 _Irina no obstante tras reponerse de su leve momento de debilidad donde vio dentro del comentario chessie y cliché de Blaze un cierto toque masculino bastante atrayente…_

 _-wow…tu… seguramente tienes muchos amigos hablando así con el corazón…- rezongo ella sarcástica realzando el cinismo que Blaze destilaba por los poros de su piel_

 _-¡Jodete!¡soy yo quien no quiere tener amigos!...- respondía Blaze haciendo patente de manera inconsciente que claramente era un marginado social_

 _-bueno, si lo pones así…- suspiraba Irina acomodándose el cuello y dándole una probada a su cacho de marihuana -…¿Cuáles han sido tus cuatro o cinco momentos?...- preguntaba está arqueando su ceja maliciosa -…rescatar cinco gatos de los árboles y luego te dedicabas todo el día a verte en el espejo de cuerpo entero diciéndote a ti mismo que habías salvado el día?..._

 _-actualmente estaba preparándome para una pelea en la Kuoh de mi dimensión la cual probablemente definiría el destino de la humanidad, vendrían barcos voladores a purgar el planeta completo junto a un montón de monstruos…- contestaba este ignorando sus recuerdos sobre como en algunas ocasiones si se había desnudado frente al espejo del baño dejándose nada más la máscara puesta haciendo jojoposes para satisfacer su narcisismo -…supongo que arriesgar mi vida protegiendo a las personas inocentes de esa ciudad puede contarse como uno de esos momentos…-_

 _Lanzando una espesa nube de humo al aire tras unos segundos, Irina sonreía maliciosa_

 _-ya está, tu eres el Issei de tu dimensión…-_

 _-¡¿uh?!...- preguntaba el castaño más nervioso de lo que le hubiera gustado demostrar, arrancándole una sonrisa victoriosa a su compañera -…¡que baaahhhhhh!¡¿comoooo creeeeeeeees?!¡¿Qué me estas contando?!...- refutaba este con un tono que claramente demostraba que había sido tomado con la guardia baja por el efecto de las drogas_

 _-tenia mis suposiciones cuando me hablabas de otra dimensión y de "otra" yo que amas y bla bla bla…- señalaba recopilando las evidencias en su cabeza -… pero con eso de que estas peleando por Kuoh las coincidencias ya son bastantes y puedo apostar que bajo esa mascara está el rostro de Issei Hyodo… así que quítatela…o lo hare yo a la fuerza-_

 _-…-_

 _-…-_

 _-¿sabes?¿esa no es la clase de peticiones que se hacen en la primera cita…- sentenciaba el superhéroe con claro tono de reproche mientras cubría su pecho con uno de sus brazos de manera bastante femenina_

 _En respuesta Irina se abalanzaba sobre él creyendo que tenía el factor sorpresa y el que su enemigo no estuviera precisamente en sus cinco sentidos de su parte sin embargo se sorprendió al ver como este había reaccionado mucho más pronto que ella y en el tiempo en el que estaba reaccionando de su sorpresa, este ya estaba atrás de ella agarrando autoritariamente sus enormes senos_

 _-¡DIOS!¡COMO SON DE GRANDES!...- Gritaba emocionado el superhéroe al cielo_

 _-¡maldito!...- refunfuño Irina molesta y avergonzada de ser manoseada de esa manera por el imbécil luchando para liberarse de este, no obstante sorprendiéndose de ver cómo pese a que no estaba imprimiendo fuerza contra sus melones, el abrazo de Blaze la mantenía totalmente inmóvil -…¡¿Cómo puedes moverte así de bien?!¡estoy segura que estas tan mal si no es que más que yo!-_

 _Blaze estallo en una risa estrafalaria demasiado cerca del oído de Irina haciéndole perder los estribos más de lo que ya los había perdido_

 _-Por Chichigami ¡¿de verdad te crees que no he peleado ebrio o drogado?!...- pregunto este burlón entre susurros -…incluso le gane a Riser Phoenix en un Celebrity Deathmatch estando completamente ebrio…-_

 _Diciendo eso la soltaba para volver nuevamente contra la cornisa y prender un nuevo "Little Green", Irina por su parte tras haber sido manoseada así estaba preparada para matar a Blaze de manera inclemente, no obstante, teniendo en cuenta que este pese a que ella no quisiera admitirlo era abrumadoramente superior en combate y que este mismo cabron con su mirada burlona le estaba reprochando que la que empezó fue ella le hizo gruñir exasperada finiquitando cualquier intento de ataque_

 _-¡Bien!¡ya quedo claro que eres más fuerte que yo!...- bufaba está rascándose su cabeza frustrada -…¡¿Qué quieres a cambio de quitarte la máscara?!-_

 _-¿recuerdas haber visto a algún súper héroe que revelara su identidad secreta después de que le hicieran esa pregunta?!...- preguntaba Blaze posando su mano en el mentón inmediato pensándolo con cuidado -…Iron man no cuenta-_

 _-No, es cierto, no hay ningún superhéroe que lo haya hecho… eso creo, Super sentai tampoco debería contar…- respondía la exorcista con un tono más tranquilo -…pero siento que saber esto es algo importante así que deja las payaserias y quítate la máscara…-_

 _Blaze se preparaba para protestar, no obstante, algo paso por su cabeza antes de hacerlo, quizás, habría una forma de al menos quitarse el cierto sin sabor de boca que la chica frente a él le provocaba después de saber por lo que estaba pasando y no tener a nadie quien le ayudara. Irina expectante se quedó en silencio al ver como el héroe dejaba de actuar tan estrafalario y tan a la defensiva_

 _-ok, tú ganas…- anunciaba este alzando sus manos en señal de rendición -…me quitare la máscara con dos condiciones…- señalaba este alzando dos dedos de su mano, en silencio Irina asentía -…muy bien, la primera es que como te dije, tengo una tarea que realizar acá cazando a un sujeto que se metió en este fanfic por concepto de "por mis cojones" y si quiero detenerlo necesito colaborar con alguien de este lugar para entender qué coño está pasando, intercambio de inteligencia dirían por ahí…-_

 _-¿fanfic?...- preguntaba esta no obstante extrañada por el uso de ese término ¿a qué se refería Blaze hablando de un "fanfic"?...-_

 _-y la segunda es…que no te tortures más de esa manera…-_

 _No solo fue el tono gentil con el que lo había dicho, un tono fuera de lugar que no le había escuchado en todo el tiempo que habían estado hablando, si no que también más que una condición, parecía una suplica_

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?...-_

 _-mira, sé que lo que le paso a la hermana Kate y a Sarah realmente destrozo tu corazón, pero dudo que alguna de las dos hubiera querido verte estar así por culpa de lo que les paso…- continuaba Issei recordando el discurso que Agrias le había tirado en su momento -…no digo que lo superes de inmediato, pero dale otra oportunidad a la vida y al mundo… alguien me solía decir que las cosas buenas le llegan a quienes esperan lo suficiente por ellas…-_

" _¿podrías visitar a mis padres ya que estas aquí? Para ellos sería un gusto volver a verte"_

 _Su mirada se suavizo lo suficiente como para permitirle torcer sus labios en una leve sonrisa, era increíble que un demonio encarnado y un subnormal que se hacía llamar superhéroe le hicieran sentir que, pese a todo, había cosas buenas en el mundo_

 _-no me voy a suicidar…- contestaba ella con un tono serio fingido -…¿es suficiente para ti?...-_

 _Chasqueando su lengua Blaze fastidiado se rascaba la cabeza y pateaba el piso con la punta de su pie con leves toques_

 _-por algo se debe empezar…-_

 _Sin decir mucho más y aprovechando que no podía reprocharse a sí mismo demasiado porque su cerebro funcionaba a medio carburador, con su mano libre se retiraba la capucha y de paso tiraba de la máscara quitándosela permitiéndole respirar con mayor facilidad, algo que se agradecía al estar lleno de humo sus pulmones_

 _Cabía decir que la mirada de la exorcista la cual se debatía entre estar orgullosa por tener la razón y estar completamente sorprendida le dieron a entender que ya no había vuelta atrás_

 _-Tienes razón, yo soy Hyodo Issei…- sentenciaba Issei dejando caer su máscara al suelo mientras se acomodaba su bufanda para que se viera su rostro sin ninguna clase de obstáculo -…no el demonio de pacotilla del de acá, sino uno que descubrió sus poderes bastante joven y entreno hasta volverse el puto amo para pelear por el bien, la justicia y el amor heterosexual…-_

 _Durante un rato ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, el totalmente quieto esperando alguna reacción por parte de su acompañante mientras esta limito toda acción a parpadear unas cuantas veces antes de por gusto propio, darle un plan a su cachito_

 _-obviare lo ridículo de la situación y solo diré que, si no es por qué tienes abdominales para moler carne, sería la cosa más estúpida que habría escuchado nunca decir a un amigo de la infancia…-_

 _Una vena se brotaba de la frente del castaño ¿tanto le había tallado para que revelara su identidad pasa salir con tamaña burrada ahora?_

 _-pues discuuuulpaaameeee…- bufaba este llevando su mano a su pecho de manera estrafalaria -…pero ser un súper héroe es la puta ostia y de paso cumplo con la promesa que le hice a la Irina de mi dimensión…-_

 _-¿"me" prometiste matarme de la risa cuando nos volviéramos a ver?...- pregunto está en tono burlón no obstante un poco conmovida por tal respuesta, si de verdad él estaba en plan de hacer algo tan aparentemente ridículo como jugar al súper héroe porque ella se lo había pedido no podía evitar que le moviera una fibra sensible_

 _-déjame adivinar… ¿el "yo" de este lugar nunca se enteró que tú eras una niña cuando éramos pequeños no?...- pregunto Issei cruzándose de brazos_

 _-ni por asomo…- otorgaba Irina -…¿tu si lo hiciste?...-_

 _Antes de darse cuenta ambos estaban sentados nuevamente en el suelo particularmente juntos, más para abrigarse que para otras cosas_

 _-si, una semana antes de que te fueras…- contestaba este con un tono más amable y casi divertido al dejarse llevar por la nostalgia -…supongo que será o porque estoy muy drogado o por que seas una versión falsa cuya opinión no me puede importar menos por lo tanto me queda más fácil sincerar esto…-bufaba este antes de suspirar profundamente y mirarla a los ojos -…luego de enterarme de que eras una niña no pude evitar enamorarme de ti ¿sabes?...-_

 _Por supuesto el corazón de Irina omitió un palpitar al escuchar tal confesión, si Issei Blaze estaba usándola para confesarse con su propia Irina estando medio drogata, ella podía hacer lo mismo_

 _-…no sé cómo haya sido la cosa en esta dimensión, pero luego de que te fuiste me volví un tipo problema, por giros que necesitaba la trama del fanfic para continuar conocí a Ophis, ella me ayudo a despertar la Boosted Gear bastante niño y de ahí hasta hoy he entrenado para cumplir mi promesa de rescatarla cuando creciéramos…-_

 _-joooooder ¿en serio te obsesionaste con una niña pequeña toda tu juventud esperando algún día volver a encontrártela en vez de no sé ¿hacer más amigos y tener otra chica que te gustara?...- preguntaba Irina burlándose disfrazando así su pensar, después de todo no podía evitar sentirse celosa de que su versión alterna si pudiera tener a su príncipe azul para ella_

 _-lo intente…- concedía Issei ya con un tono menos interesado -…la otra chica que me pudo haber gustado termino tiroteada y empalada contra un árbol…-_

 _-…-_

 _-…-_

 _-lo siento…- se disculpaba ella de manera sincera_

 _-toco madera, no es como si se pudiera hacer mucho ahora…-_

 _Irina aun dentro de todo su cinismo no pudo evitar avergonzarse por haber tocado ese tema tan a la ligera, más al ver que Issei estaba seriamente entristecido al tocar ese tema_

 _-bueno… ¿ya le has dicho a mi otra yo lo que sientes?...- pregunto esta con genuina curiosidad abrazando sus muslos recostando su cabeza en sus piernas -…es decir, si las cosas son como dicen estoy seguro que ustedes tendrían un romance de cuento de hadas…-_

" _no puedo evitar pensar que yo quisiera estar en su lugar"_

 _Para su extrañeza, el gesto de Issei se ensombrecía considerablemente_

 _-hay dos cosas… la primera es que ella está felizmente comprometida…- los ojos de Irina se abrían a mas no poder al escuchar eso -…ella se va a casar con un rubio pijo recontra pipin ricachón y bueno, está feliz y no soy yo quien vaya a destrozar su felicidad…- confesando eso nuevamente una respiración profunda escapaba de su ser ,acomodándose en la misma posición que ella -…la segunda es que después de lo que ocurrió con la otra chica, nunca me he sentido seguro de querer volver a tener a nadie cerca…el portar la Boosted Gear siempre me ha hecho blanco de las facciones sobrenaturales quienes me quieren tener trabajando para ellos o de enemigos que aparecen atraídos por este poder, sabiendo que todas las personas cercanas a mi pueden terminar heridos por culpa de ellos no me dejo volver a estar cerca de nadie sin sentirme asustado…-_

 _Irina estrechaba su mirada ¿ella comprometida? ¿con quién? Ciertamente durante su periodo en la iglesia hizo amigos y no evito sentirse atraída por alguno de estos pero llegar a esos extremos era cuanto menos una locura que incluso Shidou Touji, su padre, le había prohibido, lo otro era lo que él decía , tenía la razón, la iglesia haría lo que fuese por tenerlo a él en sus filas y le había quedado muy claro con su caso y con el de Freed que serían grotescamente inescrupulosos a la hora de intentarlo, siendo así no pudo evitar sentir genuina empatía por alguien que al parecer la amaba de verdad y así mismo no podía hacer nada para quererla_

 _-me parece mucho mejor que ella persiga su felicidad sin importar nada más, puede que por mi incapacidad para vivir como una persona normal mate completamente a Hyodo Issei y me dedique únicamente a vivir como Blaze, el super héroe que protegerá a la humanidad de la amenaza de los sobrenaturales…-_

 _-vamos hombre, no seas tan pesimista…- pedía está en un tono más de reproche que uno condescendiente -…no es como si no pudieras tener la vida que quisieras si solo…-_

 _-Irina Alter ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?...- pregunto este con tono desinteresado_

 _-¿Irina Alter?...- pregunto está arqueando su ceja extrañada por ese termino_

 _-si, Alter por el hecho de ser una versión edgelord de la Irina que yo conozco por cuestiones de un pasado trágico pero dejemos eso para otra ocasión…- cortaba este poniéndose de pie dando varios pasos hacia adelante sacudiéndose -…¿Qué historias has escuchado sobre quienes fueron Sekiryuuteis?...-_

 _Irina sintiendo su proceso mental cohibido por la cantidad de yerba fumada forzó parte de sus neuronas a capitular información lo cual ella expresaba exteriormente abriendo un ojo mientras el otro continuaba apagado_

 _-no mucho, fuera de que son seres de inconmensurable poder que hicieron muchos destrozos cuando hacían su aparición y morían de forma rápida…-_

 _-excelente, acabas de describir al cien por ciento de todos los Sekiryuutei que ha habido antes que yo…- Cabía decir que esa afirmación dicha con tal soltura inquieto bastante a la castaña quien no podía creer lo que había escuchado, no obstante, el gesto de Issei no cambiaba mucho conforme caminaba arrastrando sus pasos hasta su máscara -…una vez que el poder despierta el usuario sea quien sea se vuelve blanco de toda clase de enemigos y situaciones, si tenías la suerte de pasar desapercibido en tu comunidad, eventualmente llegaba el dragón blanco de turno para tocarte las pelotas y forzar una situación en la que normalmente ambos terminaban muertos tras volar un imperio en pedazos en el camino, quienes los despertaron temprano murieron prematuramente, quienes lo despertaron eventualmente vieron morir a sus familias o por sus propias manos o por las del blanco y los más viejos destruyeron todo lo que construyeron en vida con sus propias manos…- habiendo terminado de confesar una fuerte palmada se daba a si mismo Issei en su frente sonriendo -…¡¿Irónico no es asi?!... por eso he tratado con todas mis fuerzas de ser el primer Sekiryuutei en tratar de no palmarla así pero viendo como están las cosas en mi dimensión probablemente termine de esa manera, asi que prefiero morir yo solito con mi soledad y no cargarme a todos los que son relativamente importantes para mi…-_

 _Sin decir mucho más ni darle tampoco cabida a Irina para que respondiese tan pesimista información, este le arrojaba a ella un celular el cual a duras penas logro agarrar antes de que se estampara contra el suelo_

 _-bueno, cumplí mi parte del trato de revelarte quien era y de paso te conté un poco sobre mi complejo contexto tragicómico para cumplir con mi papel de superhéroe, así que no te olvides de cumplir el tuyo…- ordenaba este acercándose a ella ayudándole a levantarse del suelo -…ven, te bajare de este lugar y luego te las arreglas de ahí en adelante, yo tengo que irme a dormir…-_

 _-¿dormir?...- preguntaba esta medio atolondrada_

 _-si, ya son las 6am…- contestaba este mirando burlonamente a la castaña quien tras ese comentario finalmente se espabilaba un poco notando que ya no era de noche, que el sol brillaba considerablemente en el cielo y que el colocon que ella tenía había sido lo suficientemente salvaje como para no notar que habían pasado toda la puta noche hablando -…no he dormido nada y me la he pasado drogándome o bebiendo, incluso yo necesito descansar y más si la cosa esta jodida por aca…-_

 _-en..tiendo…- contestaba ella mientras finalmente se reponía -…¡Blaze!...-_

 _-¿si?...- preguntaba este por el extraño exabrupto de ella, en respuesta ella hacia una L con su dedo índice y pulgar el cual posaba en su frente mirando burlona al superhéroe_

 _-para hacerte llamar superhéroe, eres bastante llorón, deja esa onda emo…looser…-_

 _Una vena brotaba de la frente del castaño quien en respuesta se limitaba a colocarse su máscara y a tomarla a ella de la correa de su traje que quedaba en su cintura_

 _-¿sabes? Pierde toda credibilidad cuando lo dices tú intento de emo vengadora salida de una canción de Linkin Park…-_

 _JET_

 _El peto se materializaba permitiendo que el superhéroe desplegara sus alas y sus propulsores_

 _-¡!¡espera!...- exclamo Irina al ver que el idiota estaba preparado para alzar el vuelo teniéndola a ella agarrada únicamente de la correa de la cintura -…¡no te estoy pidiendo que me lleves estilo nupcial pero ir así segurame…KUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...-_

 _Inmediato como un cohete Blaze se alzaba al firmamento lo más alto posible para evitar que el ojo de los ciudadanos comunes lo notase_

 _-mmmm te dejare cerca de la casa Hyodo…- anunciaba este batiendo sus alas enfilándose hacia allá_

 _-¡¿no te han dicho que eres un completo imbécil?!...- Pregunto está claramente enojada por estar siendo llevada como si fuera una bolsa de las compras_

* * *

Irina parpadeaba unas cuantas veces mirando a una preocupada Ravel y a un preocupado, pero de la misma manera estresado Issei, lamentablemente entre tanta Yerba y el desvelo su cerebro funcionaba con la misma eficiencia de una cicla con llantas cuadradas

-pos… me soltó y me fui por ahí y ahora estoy acá…- respondió Irina sin poder pensar una mejor respuesta y demostrando que tampoco es que estuviera muy preocupada de inventar algo más elaborado -…¿alguien más tiene hambre o solo soy yo?...-

-Irina san… usted ya se ha comido más de treinta galletas y tres sándwiches…- respondía Elaine con su tono servicial sin demostrar ninguna clase de reacción por el extraño comportamiento de la exorcista -…¿ocurrió algo o ingirió alguna sustancia para que tenga tanto apetito?...-

Todas las miradas ahora apuntaban inquiridoramente a la exorcista cuyo estado le hacía ignorar olímpicamente aquella reacción

-nah…-

Respondió esta secamente haciendo que Issei se rascase la cabeza fastidiado

-bueno, creo que dejaremos ese asunto pendiente para después…- sentencio este tomando asiento en uno de los sofás respirando profundamente, Le Fay y Elaine notaron el cambio de ambiente inmediatamente -…hubo un problema…-

-Issei… te equivocas…- bufaba Irina ladeando su pierna recostándola sobre su rodilla -…no existen los errores o los problemas, solo accidente felices…-

Girando sus ojos Issei nuevamente miraba en dirección a sus compañeros cuyo estado de ánimo o comportamiento parecía relativamente normal

-¿de qué se trata?...- preguntaba Le Fay notando el serio cambio de atmosfera pese a la interrupción de la joven exorcista.

-nos encontramos con un ángel caído…- Issei hablo con bastante seriedad -… más precisamente Kokabiel.

Todos en la habitación enmudecieron ante la identidad de la persona con la que se encontraron Issei y Ravel, lo peor vino después cuando estos mismos le revelaron sus futuros planes y sobre que el Dios de la biblia llevaba tiempo muerto; Xenovia estaba bastante perturbada por tal revelación la cual junto con su encuentro contra el Zombi de Agrias Oaks estaban terminando de destrozar su estado de ánimo; Elaine y Le Fay se encontraban bien ya que ellas ya tenían otra clases de creencias, mientras que todas las demás miradas se centraron en Irina.

 _-"Oye…¿si sabias que Dios está muerto?"- Señalaba Blaze en medio de su conversación prendiendo otro porro y pasándoselo a ella_

" _Ostia puta"…- contesto ella en respuesta no tan afectada debido a su grave estado de intoxicación así como habiendo asumido que habían más deidades en el mundo tales como la que tenía al superhéroe en esa dimensión_

-Dios está muerto, quien lo diría ¿sabían que hay una diosa tras universal que se rige por el culto de los hombres a las tetas?...- pregunto esta con tono apagado pero burlón dejando escapar unas cuantas risillas. En respuesta Issei se tallaba el tabique un tanto superado por la situación

" _Mejor no menciono nada sobre la "Irina" que encontramos de camino para aca"_

-Bueno… supongo que es una mejor reacción que la que estábamos esperando cuando le diéramos la noticia…- señalaba Ravel un tanto incomoda -…quiero decir…-

-entendemos la situación Ravel san…- interrumpía Xenovia con su estado de ánimo por los suelos -…la verdad, quisiera estar la mitad de aletargada que ella…- el gesto de tristeza era evidente en la exorcista de cabello azul la cual acariciaba una tarjeta de colección con la imagen de la hermana Agrias al parecer autografiada por ella.

-lo siento…- si bien Ravel no tenía ninguna clase de relación con Xenovia, la empatía que sentía por ella le hizo tratar de consolarla un poco posando su mano en su hombro para luego mirar a Le Fay y a Elaine -…aun así no todo está mal, aún tenemos una oportunidad…-

-¿a qué se refiera Ravel san?...- pregunto Xenovia un poco más animada -…¿hay algo más?...-

-Si, al parecer Arthur Pendragon está siendo controlado…- La Phenex miro a las dos magas -…es posible ponerlo de nuestro lado-

Los rostros de Elaine y Le Fay se iluminaron con alegría y alivio, el joven heredero de los Pendragon estaba actuando en contra de su voluntad, ambas jóvenes asintieron ante las palabras de la joven rubia y apostarían todo ante esa pequeña oportunidad. Xenovia pensativa guardo silencio durante un buen tiempo y poso su mirada en la miembro del Clan Phenex preparada para hacer una petición, no obstante…

-Chico esto está demasiado loco…- interrumpía Irina levantándose de su asiento luego de guardar su celular otorgado por su contacto de otra dimensión -…¿pero saben que sería aún más loco?...- pregunto está alzando su índice entusiasmada para luego hacer una petición mientras explicaba su plan

Durante un rato el silencio se adueñó de la sala donde todo el mundo miraba a la exorcista de cabello castaño quien luego de hablar se recostaba sobre una silla recostando su mentón sobre el descanso con un gesto que daba a entender que quizás ni se acordaba de lo que acababa de decir hace cinco segundos

-No creo que sea una buena idea…- contestaba Issei cruzándose de brazos molesto -…quiero decir, claramente no está en sus cinco sentidos…-

-es cierto, pero…- contraponía Ravel meditando la situación con una taza de té que había sido servida por Elaine -…de alguna manera siento que esto tiene que hacerse si o si, no porque crea que es una buena idea porque en absoluto no lo es…-señalaba mirando nuevamente a Irina quien ya estaba acariciándose contra la silla de manera sugestiva -…sino que por alguna razón siento que esto tiene que pasar si o si…-

-Chica… a eso se le llama divergencia de campos temporales…- agregaba nuevamente Irina alzando su dedo índice a manera de llamado de atención

-Irina san, ¿de casualidad sabes si quiera cual es el significado de la palabra "Divergencia"?...- en respuesta la exorcista caótica simplemente alzaba los hombros de manera despectiva

-bueno…supongo que ya nos arrepentiremos después…- finiquitaba Ravel pensando pese a sus palabras en el futuro dolor de cabeza que tendría cuando la exorcista volviese a la normalidad -…pero ahora necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos…- sentencio sacando una Evil piece

* * *

Caída la noche, Shidou Irina de la dimensión de los plagios indiscriminados a los superhéroes barra 616 caminaba tranquilamente en medio del bosque del exterior de la ciudad en dirección a la iglesia de la misma con un semblante serio.

-Vamos a ver…- susurraba ella tomando una libreta de apuntes donde tenía anotado todo lo que había averiguado durante el día -…primero, esto tiene pinta definitivamente de ser otra dimensión exactamente igual de la que provengo únicamente con unas cuantas diferencias espaciales y temporales puntuales; segundo, todos son demonios o eso debo suponer…- al recalcar este punto en particular el estado de animo de la exorcista se ensombrecía considerablemente -…tercero, Blaze parece estar también en esta dimensión, puede suponerse cuando el demonio de segunda menciono un tipo de mascara que escapo con "ella"…- deteniéndose momentáneamente Irina se cruzaba de brazos con un leve dolor de cabeza -…supongo que habrá creído que esa"yo" se trataba efectivamente de mí, de buenas a primeras es difícil llegar al consenso de que uno viajo a otra dimensión donde hay variaciones de uno mismo…- de desprovisto su mirada se estrechaba considerablemente así como sus ojos perdían todo atisbo de brillo o de vida junto a una sonrisa muerta -…más le vale que sea así o habrá serios problemas…-

No obstante, esa era la poca información que había obtenido durante el día, después de su encuentro con Hyodo Issei y Ravel Phoenix del universo ultimate se había dedicado completamente a la tarea de socavar información, pero esta fue prácticamente nula puesto que el cambio entre esa realidad y la suya era prácticamente nimio. Lo más que había logrado articular era que según en fechas, durante esos días tendría que haber aparecido el primer ataque de los Golems invocados por la Valquiria barra hechicera Nordica enmascarada, razón por la cual había visitado las zonas donde habían ocurrido escaramuzas contra ella, pero todos los lugares estaban completamente bien sin ningún rastro de una pelea

-por ahora no puedo hacer mucho más…- susurro para sí misma suspirando profundamente viendo como ahora la iglesia entraba dentro de su campo de visión, tan cansada estuvo de dar vueltas todo el día infructuosamente que no noto los vestigios de la salvaje pelea que había ocurrido el día anterior -…lo mejor será que deje de investigar por hoy y me vaya a descansar…-

Efectivamente si bien ella contaba con una cantidad absurda de dinero que no sabía de donde había sacado y con este podría pagarse una cómoda estancia en un hotel de lujo por al menos un mes, antes de convertirse en una invasora permanente de la casa de su amigo de la infancia había aprendido a tomarle el gusto a dormir en sitios decrépitos y fríos tales como lo era la iglesia de la ciudad o debajo de los puentes de la misma, por lo que cansada sin mayor miramiento abría la puerta de acceso del personal eclesiástico para terminar su día solo para notar que la iglesia no estaba desocupada

-Bueno, repasemos…- un sujeto vestido con gabardina negra de cuero recargaba su arma de asalto, un rifle negro semi automático mirando en dirección a sus compañeros -… sé que no estamos acostumbrados a esta clase de operaciones y somos más de escaramuzas directas más que de efectuar golpes y atentados terroristas, pero ahora mismo es indispensable adoptar esa forma de combate de guerrilla… así que lo preguntare nuevamente ¡¿Todos ya jugaron la misión del aeropuerto de Call of Duty Modern Warfire 2?!...-

-¡Si señor!...- contestaban los que estaban delante de él preparando también sus armas, varios de los sujetos dejaban salir tranquilamente sus alas negras demostrando su condición como ángeles caídos

-Excelente, mañana a las trece horas atacaremos la escuela secundaria principal de la ciudad en una movida de ese estilo comandada por Kokabiel sama…- anunciaba el expositor claramente frustrado tratando de entender cómo funcionaba su rifle chasqueando la lengua -…¡NO vamos a tirotear a los alumnos!... pero la idea central es causar pánico publico así que el postureo es indispensable ¡¿entendido?!...-

-¡HI!...- contestaban todo al unísono de la unificación de su pose de formación.

-¿uh?...-

De desprovisto todo el mundo volteo a mirar a la pequeña entrada donde de pie se encontraba una jovencita humana cuyos ojos estaban abiertos de par en par parpadeando. La reacción de ellos fue la misma durante los primeros segundos antes de que tanto ellos como la exorcista asimilasen finalmente la situación en la que se encontraban

-¡Lo sabía!...- gruño Irina molesta desenfundando su Excalibur Mimic en una Katana asi como desenvainando la Excalibur Rapidly mirando con genuina intensión de batalla -…¡En esta dimensión también hay Nazis!...-

En respuesta sin que ninguno de los mencionados mostrase mayor movimiento, se escuchó el ruido masivo del cargue de todas las armas haciendo que una nueva pausa dramática dominase el ambiente. Shidou Irina en silencio estaba preparada para actuar.

-ehhhhh…-

Gimió en voz alta al verse apuntada con poco más de cien armas únicamente en su dirección mientras que en contraposición ella solamente tenía dos espadas para pelear.

Inmediatamente salió corriendo del lugar en dirección al bosque para comenzar a ser perseguida por una ola de exorcistas y ángeles caídos que salieron de la puerta donde ella estuvo parada como si de ratas escapando de una madriguera se tratara. Era evidente que gracias a la Excalibur Rapidly la velocidad de la exorcista fuera suficiente para llevar la ventaja de la huida, no obstante, los disparos en su dirección no demoraron en llegar

-¡KYAAAAAA!...- grito al ver como un disparo había astillado un árbol que estaba bastante cercano a ella haciendo que aumentase la velocidad de su huida aterrada entre gritos y lágrimas en sus ojos-…¡POR QUE SIEMPRE TENGO QUE ENCONTRARME CON NAZIS MAMAAAAAA!¡NUNCA HAGO NADA MALO NI LASTIMO A NADIE Y AUN ASI SIEMPRE TENGO QUE LIDIAR CON SUCIOS NAZIS QUE ME QUIEREN HACER DAÑO!¡¿POR QUE SIEMPRE ME QUIEREN HACER DAÑO LOS NAZIS MAMAAAAAAA!¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDEEEEEEEE!...-

-¡Atrapenla!...- Se escuchaba el grito de los persecutores a los lejos señalando lo que sería una larga persecución a altas horas de la noche un dia antes de la incursión del Angel Caido Kokabiel a la escuela donde se encontraban regentando la ciudad Ravel Phenex y Sona Sitri

* * *

 _bueno, ha pasado tiempo desde la vez que subi el capitulo piloto de esta historia que nacio de las apuestas que suelo hacer regularmente, no es que no me entusiasmara la idea de escribir este fanfic como tal, pero conforme uno va avanzando se va dando cuenta que escribir un fanfic que basicamente va de otro fanfic no es un trabajo sencillo... mancillar la serie o canon como buenamente se puede es algo que como tal es algo que a todos nos chupa un huevo hacer. no obstante la cosa cambia cuando uno esta adaptando la historia de una persona que uno respeta relativamente por que el ultimo error que uno quiere cometer es pisarse o pisar lo construido por la obra adaptada (basicamente en terminos simples de entender que un Issei no le meta la polla en la boca al otro Issei injustificadamente por que si) no obstante con algo de trabajo extra que no se suele hacer a la hora de escribir creo que encontre una forma de articular un guion que me permita respetar la historia de Aeretr mientras mantengo el humor negro y acido de superhero que es lo que la gente vino a ver_

 _Como parte de la gracia en parte es mancillar bruscamente el formato de escritura de Aeretr, me despedire en este momento y no me molestare en responder reviews como si hago regularmente. hasta la otra  
_


End file.
